Blood Bender: Katara
by Little Falcon
Summary: Zutara... Years after the war, another threat appears that threatens not only the Fire Lord but also the Avatar... and the whole world...
1. Prologue

**Blood Bender: Katara**

**Prologue: A Trail of Blood**

_**Little Falcon:**__ I was absolutely unsatisfied with the way things ended. There are so many unanswered questions! So my writer's conscience MUST make a story. This is my first on this series, Avatar: The Legend of Aang, the Last Air Bender, so please tell me what you think. ___

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth!!! _

_"You might have fooled everyone by your transformation, but you and I both know you've struggled between good and bad in the past. So let me tell you something right now, make one step backward, one slip-up, give me one good reason you might want to hurt Aang. You won't have to worry about your destiny any longer. I will make sure your destiny ends, right then and there." With her sapphire eyes she glared at him fearlessly and threatened him like a criminal._

Slowly, he stirred until his amber eyes opened. The full moon bathed his wide room with its glow through the large window. Unconsciously, his hand traveled to the scar on his torso- a mark left by his twisted little sister in the battle for the title of fire lord. It was a mark he sustained not because he was careless but because he chose to protect her.

"How many years has it been?" he quietly asked himself as he sat up and gazed out the bare window.

_Flashback…_

"I'm going on a trip- to meditate and also train. I'll keep you guys informed don't worry about me," that was what the letter said. Several letters with the same content were delivered to Sokka, Aang, Toph, Sukki and Zuko.

His hands crumpled her handwritten letter as soon as he read it. He knew the real reason why the water bender girl decided to keep her distance. Frankly, he wasn't that surprised to know about the growing relationship between the avatar and the blind earth bender. They have grown close after the war and Katara was neither dumb nor numb to not realize where she stood in Aang's life.

This was her choice. _A wise man would distance himself from those he loves in order to protect them from himself. _ Everyone was uncomfortable with it for a while but in her letters, she seemed to be healing her wounds well so they decided to let her be. Even if days turned into weeks and weeks into months and months into years.

_No one has the right to question how long will she take, because no one knows how much she's hurting. _

A year has passed since they last received a letter from the water bender. Without fail, Katara would always keep them informed about her journey every month. That was when they finally began to look for her again…

_End of Flashback_

His sharp senses kicked in, it was quiet… too quiet. Without a sound, he got out of bed and hid in the shadows just in time for guard to openly walk into his chambers and stab his bed. Flames burst from his hands as he was about to end the guards life when he saw the terrified look in his eyes. "Please, don't kill me, Fire lord Zuko,"

His amber eyes narrowed upon quickly inspecting the body of the guard. Like having a will of its own, the body attacked him even against the owner's command. _I know this technique…_

Zuko was about to search for the puppet master when his body too acted in its own volition. Even with his trained strength, he can't move a muscle. The guard's sword was taken out of the bed and was pointed at him.

"Zuko!" a familiar voice called out from the outside. A blast of whirlwind knocked the guard unconscious. The sun made its presence known from the horizon. Immediately, his body was released.

Several men rushed to his room together with Aang and Toph who were supposed to be visiting tomorrow. "What happened?" the avatar rushed to his side to help him up.

"Don't tell me the great Fire Lord Zuko has lost his fiery touch," Toph mocked as she approached him.

"Its not that I lost it… it's just that… I couldn't use it," Zuko took a glimpse at the guard made to kill him awhile ago.

"What do you mean?" Aang too looked at what his friend was looking at.

"A technique that controls the body… I've only seen it once," his tone was cold and distant.

_Flashback…_

"What do you mean you're looking for her again?!" his fiancée, May, yelled as he made his way out the palace. "You've been to the shershrew. Her scent led you to the answer you needed!"

His eyes remembered the day June, the bounty hunter with her shershrew, led them to a lost village. Dead bodies lined the streets and at the center of the village was her tattered clothes and the water bender necklace she treasured… blood covered them all.

"Katara is still alive. I know it," Zuko continued to walk ignoring her protests. Somewhere in his mind, he prayed that he is right and that he was not saying that just to convince himself to be right.

"Zuko, it's been almost a year. Even the Avatar stopped searching. Why do you keep doing this?" her tears trickled down her pale cheeks and onto the marble floor. "I have been turning a blind eye ever since you came back from war. They way you look at her. The way you respond to her… even the dumbest person can understand. You love her don't you?" without waiting for anything, May walked out of the palace and out of his life.

_Since when has it been that whenever you called, I'd feel as if my name meant something special? How many smiles did it take? Since when…had it become too unbearable not to love you?_

His vision turned blurry as moisture build-up in his eyes. Leaning on a nearby pillar, the Great Fire Lord Zuko cried. _I…love her… and I'd have to lose her for me to finally realize it. _

With all the power of his fire bending or even with the help of the avatar himself… they can't bring back time… they can't bring her back.

_End of Flashback…_

"She used it once when we were looking for her mom's killer," Zuko faced the sunlight. Its warmth and glow slowly crawling to reveal his features. His scar on his face was close to disappearing, his features certainly fit for royalty. 

"Blood bending…" Aang's eyes lost its enthusiastic glow.

"But that doesn't make any sense. The only blood benders are Hamma and Katara… and they're both…" Toph didn't need to finish the sentence. Everyone knew how to end it.

…_dead._

_**Little Falcon:**__ So? What do you think? Read and review please…_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Scent of Shadows**

_**Little Falcon:**__ Thank you all for your reviews! Because of that, I have an update for you all! If you want speedy updates just read and review okay?___

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth!!! _

Sweat dripped from his half clad body as flames exploded from his fists. Ever since the night of his failed assassination, sleep didn't seem that beneficial at all. The feeling of being helpless… having no choice but to follow, being controlled against your will. Not only his reputation as the fire lord but also his pride as a warrior was tarnished. Somehow the only thing he can do to relieve his stress was to train his anger out.

The next day after the attack his trusted generals requested his audience for a distressing matter. Alarmed, Fire Lord Zuko immediately agreed.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" he rose from his seat at the head of the table as his blood boiled instantly.

"… The warden from the boiling rock informed us that the former fire lord, Ozai and Azula escaped from prison," one general had the courage to speak despite his pale face. The inescapable prison mostly held fire benders but because of what the former fire lord has done, even without his fire bending, he too shared was treated just as dangerous.

"HOW?!" he leaned his weight into his hands on the table. His amber eyes looking at the world map carved on the table surface. Somehow, he knew what he would hear next.

"The warden's report says that there wasn't an _actual_ battle that happened. Although, the guards did see several intruders. None of them had contact. There were no signs of struggle in the prison because the guards said that their body moved like it had a mind of its own," the other general read from scroll in his hand.

_Blood bending. _ Zuko's eyes narrowed in agitation while trying to keep his composure. Not everyone was familiar with that kind of bending. Only a handful of people know about it. Informing his generals about it didn't seem like a good idea. After all, even if he did inform them, there was nothing they can do.

"Did they have a good look at the intruders in boiling rock?" he did the only reasonable thing to do at the moment- look for clues.

"No… the guards said they were wearing cloaks. Although, the guards were pretty sure they only saw three," somehow the generals were relieved to find the young Fire Lord keeping his cool despite the problem they presented.

"Were there other prisoners who escaped?" Zuko resumed his seat and leaned back to continue his own investigation.

"No one else was reported missing,"

For a moment, there was a pregnant pause. All eyes were on the young fire lord. _The avatar took my Father's bending away so he wouldn't pose much of a threat offensively speaking but Azula is another matter. It seems these blood benders are planning something big. _

Realizing that everyone was waiting for his next word, he formally dismissed the meeting and called for the Avatar, who also doing his own investigation.

His amber eyes watched the flames surrounding his throne while his mind wandered.

"It is not good to stare openly at a flame so long… especially if you're a fire bender," a familiar voice woke him up from his trance. It was a common joke among fire benders because somehow when a fire bender's mind becomes unstable while staring at a flame, it explodes. Lowering the flames that surrounded him, he saw an old man who was the closest thing he had to a father.

"Uncle!" the flames receded as the Fire Lord welcomed his uncle. Ever since the Great War, General Iroh had been staying in the Earth Kingdom governing his teashop. Needless to say, it had been a while since they last saw each other.

"I've been hearing great things from you. As you're Uncle I couldn't be more proud," Iroh tapped his nephew's shoulders like he wasn't the leader of the fire nation. "Also, I've come with friends," he led the way outside the palace to show him what he was talking about.

"You still look moody oh-great-fire-lord," that mocking tone can only belong to one person who can annoy him without even trying. With his trusty boomerang and space sword plus the signature warrior ponytail not to mention the wicked sense of humor. He grinned widely at Zuko.

In the years they haven't seen each other, Sokka had grown into more mature, physically speaking of course. Without even checking, the young fire lord knew that his friend's combat skills also improved.

The woman beside him wearing the traditional Kiyoshi warrior attire with face paint greeted the fire lord politely. So unlike her husband.

"Great, you're all here," a large flying bison landed effortlessly on the open space nearby. The Avatar together with the blind earth bender joined them.

If the situation was different, they should be celebrating right about now. But they knew the reason why they all came together this day. And that was no reason to celebrate at all.

Right after settling in, the entire gang together with old Iroh sat together and shared the information they have gathered. Zuko started with his failed assassination and added the problem his generals presented.

"These blood benders… no one has ever heard about them. It was as if they were in hiding until that night," the air bender slash avatar shared.

"Is it me or do I feel something big is going to happen?" Sokka honestly blurted out.

"Really? You think?" Toph immediately countered Sokka with her in born sarcasm, just like the old times.

"Sokka's right. That's why I need to get out of the palace," the young Fire Lord put his hands together in resolution.

"What? Why?" Aang and Sokka asked together.

"I just can't sit here and do nothing. It is also my duty as a fire lord," Zuko looked at his friends for understanding.

"Zuko is right," General Iroh who was silent the entire time finally spoke. "This blood bending… it is the first time I've heard of it but clearly it's very dangerous and also very powerful." He sipped his tea. The others didn't dare speak as they knew he wasn't done with his wisdom talk.

"They will be your greatest threat. I am addressing everyone to be careful. Especially you two… Zuko…Aang,"

"Why me?" indeed, he was the avatar after all and so far nobody was sent to attack him… yet.

"Don't you get it Aang? Even if you can control all four elements, you still can't counter blood bending. If there was anyone fit to assassinate you, it would be blood benders because to them… you're nothing more than a puppet with bag of air," the young fire lord's words were sharp and true.

"Indeed, they are the perfect assassins for the job… and clearly, they are aware of it," Iroh looked at the tea leaf floating in his cup.

"Then we need to leave at once. We don't have much time left," Aang looked at Zuko who only nodded silently. They only have weeks to investigate because when the next full moon appears who knows what will happen…

_**Little Falcon:**__ Read and review onegai…_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Crimson Moon**

_**Little Falcon:**__ Hooray! I found time to update! I hope you read and review more so that I can find __**more**__ time to update. I won't keep you waiting, here's the next chappie…___

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth!!! _

His cloak cut through the incoming wind as he placed it on his broad shoulders. The sun was slowly sinking in the horizon as he made his way towards his destination.

"Wait, Zuko! Where are you going?" the last air bender and also his close friend, Aang, ran up to him followed by the others.

"I'm going back to _that _village. At least there is a person who was able to react to what we asked…," the fire lord snapped impatiently as his amber eyes burning with irritation at what they had… or rather…_did not_ find.

For the last four weeks, the whole gang… with the avatar and the fire lord searched around the globe for clues about the blood benders who attacked the fire palace but nobody was able to give _any_ clues.

It was no surprise. Blood bending is a forbidden form of bending. Only few people knew of its existence and much less had encountered the real benders. But the news about the attempted assassination of the young fire lord spread like wild fire throughout the map. It didn't take long for people to start whispering things about how incompetent and weak the fire lord is.

Zuko took it all in a stride. It was not new for him to hear underestimations about him… he actually liked it… especially when he proved them wrong. Which is exactly why, he was trying so hard to uncover this case. He wanted those people who said that he was weak and incompetent to shove their words back into their mouth.

"You can't," the blind earth bender stood beside the avatar and looked at him with her cloudy eyes in worry.

"Toph's right, Zuko. Tonight's the full moon. I know it may look pathetic but hiding is the most logical thing to do now. We can go back to that village tomorrow," the thinker in the group, Sokka, explained things crudely.

With a groan of surrender, the fire bender walked back into the cave together with the others. "Don't worry, Zuko. It's not like that village is going to be gone tomorrow," the Kiyoshi warrior reassured him.

"I sure hope you're right, Suki," with a flick of his wrist, he made fire for their camp.

_Flashback…_

It had been two weeks since they left and so far they had nothing- not even a rumor or legend about blood bending. It was expected of course but somehow you can't help but hope to find something. Their clueless state was driving everyone to the edge. Their redundant empty investigations added fuel to the fire.

The unmistakable flying bison landed on the heart of a small village. Immediately, everyone knew who was in town but no one dared to leave their house. "What's with this village? I can tell even if I can't see that everyone's afraid," Toph although blind, can sense people's emotions through the vibrations sent on her feet.

"Hello? I am the avatar and I'm with my friends. We'd like to ask a few questions if you don't mind," Aang yelled politely, knowing that everyone can hear his voice and hoping to get some sort of response. Silence answered his inquiry.

Not in a mood for a calm chat, the fire lord stepped forward. "I'm sure you've heard about the people who tried to kill me. We're just here to ask if you know something about these people. Because I'm sure I'm not the only one they plan on killing," his voice radiated his foul mood and demand to be answered.

"Not all blood benders are bad people…" a little boy about five stepped out of the gap between two close houses and stood courageously in front of the gang.

"What do you mean, squirt?" Sokka approached the kid.

Out of nowhere, an old man appeared and stood in between them, bowing apologetically. "I'm so sorry for my grandson's rudeness. Please forgive him," the man down on his knees and was kissing the ground even before anyone can speak.

"What are you doing grandfather? I'm just telling them…" his grandfather covered his mouth but his eyes were still lowered in apology.

"Please don't mind his ramblings. Kids have wild imagination these days," more wrinkles appeared on his face as he smiled. The kid also calmed down and apologized. He even took back his words before he ran back to where he came from. "Nobody knows anything about these blood benders… we just know of the Fire lord's failed assassination that's all," the old man lifted his eyes for the first time to look at the gang.

"Toph… are they lying?" Suki whispered as the old man walked away. There was a great pause enough for her to ask "Toph? Are you alright?"

"Y…yeah, they're not lying…" the earth bender replied reluctantly. "At least… I _think_ they're not," _something's not right with me… my senses are getting rusty. I wonder if I'm just tired. _

His amber eyes reflected the old man's retreating figure. _No… he's definitely lying. _

_End of Flashback…_

The full moon seem bigger than before or maybe it was because it was the first time they ever paid attention to it… because of the threat it brings. Everyone was still at ease… they had Toph's senses like an alarm anyway.

It was only when their bodies were moving on their own were they able to realize that that wasn't enough to protect them. "DAMN IT!" the fore lord tried to make his body move according to his will but to no avail.

"This doesn't look good," the air bender was as helpless as everyone was. Even Momo and Appa were unable to move.

Panic flooded their faces as Sokka withdrew his _space_ sword and pointed it towards the avatar. "No!" everyone grew frantic trying to break free of the unseen chains of their blood.

In an instant, Aang's body was flying towards the blade's sharp tip. "Aang!!!"

From the shadows, a cloaked figure jumped out just in time to let Sokka's blade fly even before it penetrated the air bender's body. Everyone was completely taken by shock that they were unable to speak… or even breathe for a few seconds.

What surprised them more was when this person began to perform moves so similar to a certain person's.

_That move… its blood bending! _His amber eyes inspected every move closely and compared it to the only blood bending he saw when he was with _her. _In a blink of an eye, their bodies were released from their invisible hold. Automatically, they tried to go after their attackers.

"Don't waste your time. Why chase after an enemy you can't see?" everyone stared at their savior with their eyes wide in surprise.

_That voice… it can't be… _There was no mistaking it. How can he mistake it for somebody else's? This voice belongs to the only person able to make his name sound like a different more special one. It was a voice that plagued his dreams and even creeps into his consciousness. A voice he knew like his own heartbeat.

"Katara…"

_**Little Falcon:**__ Don't you just hate cliffies? Read and review please… _


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Blood Lies**

_**Little Falcon: **__It's my 4__th__ year here in so in commemoration to this day I'll be updating 4 of my stories so read and review please… ___

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth!!! _

"Katara…"

As the crimson moon's radiance was blocked temporarily by a passing cloud, everyone stared at the cloaked figure right in front of them.

"I've been called by that name several times," her voice, it was so similar but it didn't _feel _similar. A strong gust of wind wasn't enough to take their eyes away from this stranger. After looking at every person present, the stranger lifted her hand and removed her hood.

His heartbeat was like drum beating in his ear. His amber eyes mirrored at water bender's face only this time, she was more… _breathtaking. _Her long brown hair was no longer in twisted loops but in straight layered cut. Her skin glowed even under the red moonlight. Her eyes… her eyes were in the same ocean blue shade but somehow they look… cold.

Still no one was moving even after seeing that familiar face, it was as if everyone felt the same way. _She's not Katara. _Her voice may sound the same but it lacks the warmth and kindness, the water bender's tone had. Her eyes may be in the same color but they held no recognition or care. Her mere presence may be the truth but that itself was suffocating. Being in the same place as this person makes it hard to breath.

"Who are you?!" the water bender's brother was the first to react. Apparently, seeing his sister's face looking at him like he was some sort of stranger agitated him immediately.

Her blue eyes casually glanced at each person who kept their distance at her. Then a confident smirk appeared on her pretty face. "I'm actually surprised to see you not running to me in tears," like a splash of cold water on their faces, the gang drew back mentally. "… I'm Azrael… but I _**was also**_ Katara," she crossed her arms in front of her ready for their interrogation.

"What do you mean 'was'?" Finally, the young fire lord was able to break from the paralyzing trance he was in.

"Where's Katara? What have you done to her?" the air bender also stepped in, demanding answers.

With a long sigh, the blood bender, Azrael, closed her eyes momentarily to drown the other questions that followed. _This is going to be a loooong night. _In a display of authority, she raised in hand to make them stop talking. Indeed, they did. Everyone was also surprised by their instinctive obedience.

"The water bender Katara is me… let me reiterate that for you. She _**was **_me. This body belongs to her but something happened. And as far as my memory can remember, she killed her memories with her skillful blood bending, leaving only her instincts to hunt down the other blood benders… that instinct… is me," her voice was loud and clear but nobody understood… not a word.

"You mean… Katara… decided to forget about us?" the water nation warrior's eyes reflected Azrael's silent nod.

"Can it even be done? Killing one's memories with blood bending?" The Kiyoshi warrior held her husband's hand in comfort as she too joined the interrogation.

"Well, I'm here and you all can feel that there is not one hint of Katara in me, right? So I guess, the answer is yes," even Azrael can sense the gang's sinking depression as she answers their question with the things they did not want to hear.

"What happened?" Finally, a question that made sense. His amber eyes reflected his confusion but his feelings for the water bender were superior to anything. _So… she just decided to forget? That can't be it… _"What pushed her as far as to force herself to forget about us?" _About me…_

For a long while, her sapphire eyes gazed at the pain in his eyes before she shook her head. "The only thing I can remember was waking up with the dire need to pursue the three blood benders who tried to kill you guys tonight. The why of that instinct is blank,"

"So… you don't know anything?" Aang's white clenched fists remained at his side while the question came out of his gritted teeth.

"No…" she directly stared into the avatar's threatening eyes and replied.

"Every word you said was true. Then let me ask… why come here?" the blind earth bender stood by her lover's side, touched his arm to calm him down. Obviously, she kept quiet so just she can verify every word held no lie.

"I came to make a deal with the avatar," the blood bender unlinked her arms and stared at the crimson moon. Silence was the gang's unified response.

"… I can help you stay alive," she turned to look at the avatar alone.

"And your part of the bargain is?" the air bender finally regained his cool after just a touch from Toph.

"…you'll grant me one favor after all this is over," she averted her blue eyes from everyone else's gaze especially that of the fire lord's.

"What favor is that exactly?" Sukki, too, voiced out her curiosity.

"Don't worry. It nothing serious. No blood will be shed I promise you that," the blood bender efficiently dodged the question.

"What makes you think, Aang will take the offer?" Sokka regained his intellectual tone as he looked at Azrael with a painful expression in his eyes.

"Because whether you like it or not, the truth stands obvious: The only one who can protect both the avatar and the fire lord's life is **me**," with each word she stepped forward like a predator to a cornered prey. And when she was done talking, she was staring right at Zuko and Aang.

The fact that she was right was unnerving enough but the fact that they had no choice but to agree pushed them off the cliff. No one had enough strength to argue anymore.

Despite knowing what their answer would be, Azrael replaced her hood on her head and started to walk away.

"Wait! Where are you going? We still haven't…" Sukki can't finish her statement.

"I'll leave you guys to debate amongst yourselves. The night's almost over. You won't need me for another month. Until then, you have the time to think about our deal," she didn't dare face anyone but the disappearing moon.

"Where are _you _ going?" Zuko still feels protective over this person despite knowing that she is not the girl he had lost.

"Nowhere. I trust the Great Fire Lord and the Almighty Avatar can remain breathing without the threat of the full moon," Sarcasm coated her distant tone. "Also… are you two sure you can fight?" this time she faced the Kiyoshi warrior and the blind earth bender.

"Your lack of confidence in our skills is insulting," Toph did a quick movement to let the blood bender's face be impaled by an earth spike. Azrael avoided it without difficulty. Her eyes didn't even flinch as she dodged Sukki's strike.

"It's not your skills I lack confidence in," Azrael just had to smirk at earth bender's short temper. "Are you sure you should be fighting when there is another life growing in your womb?" she addressed the two girls that were almost motionless in front of her.

"W…what?" Aang and Sokka asked in unison.

With an exasperated look, her sapphire eyes traveled from the ladies to the two other guys. "I don't think I need to explain that **babies** are not delivered by storks,"

The two guys stuttered for an appropriate reply but came up with nothing. The growing blush on their faces was almost comical.

"Blood doesn't lie. That's another reason for you to think about our deal," the blood bender left, leaving the gang in their most confused state.

_**Little Falcon:**_ _Read and review please…_


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Call of the Veins**

_**Little Falcon:**__ This is my pre-holiday update, knowing that the net will probably be busy a few days before Xmas. Hope you guys enjoy your holidays. Read and review like always okay? ___

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth!!! _

The fire crackled in front of her as she sat safely beside it. Her sapphire eyes stared into its bright heart unconsciously.

_Flashback…_

The first thing she was huge flames engulfing every house in the village then the next thing she saw was the crimson tainted ground. The smell of burnt flesh and fresh blood entered her nose. Cries of pain and agony filled her ears as pain wracked every inch of her body.

The moon was full that night. Its brilliant rays clear, making her see everything around her in perfect detail. Her eyes widened in shock as her mind finally registered what was happening. All her other questions were pushed back in her mind as she struggled to get up.

In a distance, she saw how one villager holding an ax put the blade against his own neck. With his trembling body and cries of mercy, she knew it was against his will but no one was forcing him or threatening him to do it. With her peripheral vision, her attention was caught by another movement.

Why and how, she didn't know. All she knew was when her eyes reflected that bender's motion, she knew it was him who was forcing the villager to kill himself. Instinctively, her body moved elegantly, performing a bender's skill. With just a flick of her wrist, she freed the villager from the bender's hold and with a clench of her fist, she rendered her opponent unconscious.

Her legs still felt like they were boneless as she walked around the ruined village. Everything spun into a blur. As the huge flames threatened to eat her alive too, her sapphire eyes glared at the fire lethally. Within moments, blood that were covering the earth and flowing down the stream rose like a wave and engulfed the massive flames.

The stench of burnt blood filled her nostrils even days after that event. Aimlessly, she wandered through the forest and to another village, just to get away from that horrible place.

Her mind was blank. Literally blank, not her name or anything else remains. Aside from the recent event, nothing came to else came to mind.

"Hey have you heard?" one older woman gossiped to the next.

"You mean about the blood benders that attacked that poor village?" another joined in.

"Really who would've thought that blood bending even existed?"

"I heard they saw a blood bender made the spilled blood rise from the ground like a tsunami," she smoothened out her rising goose bumps as she continued. "They began to call her 'Azrael" it's the name of the spirit of destruction in the old legends.

_Azrael… _From the neglected corner in which, she was staying, she remained silent. _So… I'm a blood bender… _Her hands shook uncontrollably as she looked at it closely.

"Ssshhh, you shouldn't talk about blood benders. They can kill you instantly with just a snap of their fingers," one man warned them and instantly, the women went their separate ways.

The splash of cold water on her face wasn't enough to cool off her head. Still so many question plagued her mind, enough to chase out any thought of sleeping.

"Aren't you Katara? The Avatar Aang's water bending teacher?" a girl who was playing in the stream walked up to her and stared at her openly.

"Katara?" somehow that name wasn't foreign to her.

Noticing the listless look on the older girl's face, the kid retreated. "My mistake. You couldn't be Katara because right now I'm sure she's in the fire lord's palace helping to guard Fire Lord Zuko together with Avatar Aang. Sorry, you look a lot like her you see," the girl ran off leaving her more confused than ever.

_Aang…Zuko… _just like the name 'Katara', these names were familiar. Like something she says habitually. The dire need to know about these names drove her from her slump. She began to take jobs that required a lot of risks. It was only then did she knew that she can wield a weapon and that helped her immensely with her jobs. As her skills improved, the information she gathered clicked into place.

Azrael was Katara. That was one thing she was a hundred percent sure of. _The only thing left to do now is… _All the things she's said and done after she battled with the other blood benders were spontaneous. It was as if there was hidden script she pulled out during that time. Everything made sense afterwards.

_Everything… except… _Within the flames, she can see his amber eyes gazing into hers.

*****

"Fire Lord Ozai," three hooded figures knelt before the fallen fire lord as he was now dressed again in his formal royal regalia.

"I can no longer be a Fire Lord since that wretched avatar took away my bending," he sat casually on the throne made just for him. "Who are you people and why did you break me out of boiling rock?"

"These people are blood benders, father dear," the former princess stepped out of the shadows wearing her battle gear. "They believe that your vision of a united nation was the ideal utopia so they've come to our aid," Azula regained her former lethal composure as she stood by her father's side.

"Blood benders you say?" a maniacal grin split his face. "Interesting…" plans immediately flocked into his head.

"Why don't we don't Zukie a visit? I'm sure he'll be _real happy _to have us," that fake sweet smile sent shivers down his spine but also made him smirk.

*****

"Lost in deep thought, my son?" that fatherly tone could only belong to one person, especially when it is followed by the strong scent of jasmine tea.

"Uncle Iroh," the young fire lord snapped out of his train of thoughts and turned to the old man approaching him.

"What's the matter? Thinking of having an heir after knowing that your friends are future fathers now?" the old man taunted and elbowed his nephew playfully.

Blood rushed into his face instantly. "What?! No!" Zuko tried to shake off his blush but it didn't work. Upon hearing the mention of heir, the image of the beautiful water bender holding his child came into mind right away. "It's… about Azrael's deal,"

"Hmm, she didn't offer a deal, Zuko. She just made it look like a deal. After all, a deal isn't a deal if you can't refuse it," the old general quoted.

_**Little Falcon:**__ Read and review…_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Forbidden Power**

_**Little Falcon:**__My self-imposed holiday is now officially over so here I am with a fresh update. Just like always: read and review okay? _

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own that idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth._

"Say that again," her dark blue eyes reflected the crowned fire lord sitting comfortably at his throne with the avatar and the water tribe warrior at his side.

"I'm sorry but we don't need your protection, Kata-… _Azrael_," Even now he was having difficulty calling her by the name she prefers. His amber eyes took note of her bewildered expression. Truly, the blood bender before him never thought of being rejected. And now that she has, _What will you do now, Azrael? _Putting his hands together as a symbol of his unshakable resolution, he waited for her reply.

_What are you doing, Zuko? _The air bender was keeping his promise of staying silent and his friend do the negotiations but he can't help but feel anxious especially that it was not only _his _life that is at stake. His gaze wandered to the blood bender who was formerly his water bending teacher and close friend, Katara.

Can't find the exact words to fit her surprise and rage, Azrael flipped a strand of her hair back as she put her hands on her hips so rudely. No one ever since his reign was able to show so much disrespect and left the palace unscathed. From her arrival, she refused to kneel in reverence or even bow in respect in the presence of royalty. To add to her crimes, she looked directly at his eyes as if he was only some sort of commoner. Maybe it was her talent as a blood bender or her relationship before with the fire lord as allies in the great war but such actions should absolutely be punished but instead, Zuko let it all slide.

It was the morning before the full moon. If this deal went wrong, their lives and that of the unborns' are at stake. _I just have to break her arrogance. She needs something from us as well so she'll try to make another deal… _ Mentally, he calculated the situation while delivering a cool façade.

"Do you have a death wish?" the blood bender snapped as she glared openly at the young emperor. When she was answered by nothing but silence, she smirked arrogantly and shook her head. Her fingers pressing lightly against her eyes. "Your funeral," she turned around and started walking away.

"Pssst, Zuko… is this part of you plan?" Sokka elbowed him heavily. Obviously, he too, was not happy with the way things went.

_She'll turn around… she needs something from us. _His grip on the throne tightened as she took each distancing step. Like a mantra, he kept saying his comforting lines to prevent him from abandoning his male pride and agreeing to her proposal. Somehow watching her back slowly growing further made something in his chest ache. Like a squeezing pressure around his heart. _Katara! _

When the great doors open, the young fire lord got up from his throne. "Wait!" he was already hearing his voice echo throughout the throne room when he realized what he just did. His pride lay in shambles at his feet but he didn't care. Seeing her disappear again… he _knew _he won't be able to take it.

But as Aang, Sokka and Zuko ran after Azrael, she was gone, vanished like a dream. With great difficulty, the three swallowed. A few hours from now, the mocking full moon would appear to deliver their fate. Their only chance of surviving had walked away.

*****

"Don't worry. What could go wrong?" his statement that was supposed to lighten the tension sounded more like sarcasm when he said it with his stiff voice. Even with his trusty boomerang and space sword at his hand, he can't even relieve a bit of the tension he felt since he lost sight of his _former _sister.

"We're pregnant not incapacitated. Whatever will come, we'll deal with it like we always do," the blind earth bender shrugged her shoulders carelessly, making her lover smile through their predicament.

"I'm sorry guys. I just wanted her to…" Zuko felt ashamed for putting his pride first before the lives of his friends and their would-be child. Now more than ever, he realized that there were times, like this, that pride was of no use.

"Don't be like that, Zuko. I know you mean well," the Kiyoshi warrior's forgiving smile was evident even with all that face paint. The others nodded in agreement.

Then everything went silent, like nothing around them was alive anymore. As the flames of the nearby torch crackled, the moon slowly crept.

"Miss us, Zukie?" it was her malicious tone that broke the silence. Her blue flames and his crimson ones instantly crashed. The great doors to the throne room burst open to reveal two familiar shadows blocking the moonlight. _Azula…_

His amber eyes widen in shock even as his flames continued to roar ferociously against his opponent's. The toll of time was evident on the older person's face but still the sadistic smirk and the lethal glint in his eyes didn't waver. Having stripped off his fire bending, he still had that blood-curdling aura around him. _Father…_

The floor shook and split open while the wind created a great blast that was about to make an easy win but everything turned around when three more shadows joined the two. Just like dancing, the three moved in perfect harmony that it almost look elegant.

_Damn it! _Frozen and helpless, the gang watched as the former fire lord together with his twisted daughter made their way to them, confidently.

A victorious smirk raised her lips as she extended her hand to touch her brother's fading scar. Only centimeters away, her hand stopped advancing. "What the hell are you idiots doing?" she turned around to see the three blood benders' confused expressions.

Fire, earth and air together with fan blades and boomerang, were set loose in a split second. Azula jumped back as she retaliated blindly through the dense smoke. "You imbeciles!!! Do your job well!!!" she yelled.

"We are, princess. But…" the three looked at each other as if mentally having a conversation.

"I came back to see if you changed your mind, Fire Lord Zuko," her clear and confident voice resounded thoroughly throughout the battlefield despite the loud explosions. She stood behind Azula's men while the avatar and his gang were in the front.

"YOU!!!" the former princess snarled as she directed her flames at her only to me stopped midway by just a flick of her wrist. The former fire lord stepped back realizing that they were not the only ones with a blood bender on their side.

Her sapphire eyes noted each and every detail of the three blood benders that were looking at her like she was some sort of ghost. Suddenly, familiar scenes ran through her head in a quick blur.

"W…why are you…" one pointed his shaking finger at her while the other two stepped back in horror.

"We've got yourself a deal, _Azrael_," this was the first time he called her name without messing-up. Somehow he felt like a traitor. Calling her by the name she wasn't even supposed to have. When his eyes caught hers, he never let go.

For a moment when his eyes were locked on hers, her insides felt unusually warm. The kind you get when you're elated or when you're excited. Just like a flame in her was started just by his eyes. Finally, she recovered her composure in a split second then she turned to her fellow blood benders. "Shall we get started then?" even if it was three against one there was something in her, a great confidence, that reassured her that she was better.

Without warning, Azula shattered the near wall with her fire, making a quick exit.

"You can back out anytime if you feel you've made the wrong decision," her eyes traveled to each of their familiar faces before she disappeared. And with that, the sun began to rise.

_**Little Falcon:**__ Read and review please…_


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Primal Blood**

_**Little Falcon:**__ Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy with a lot of things. I'll update whenever I can okay? For now, read and review like always._

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea, that's all. If I did own the series I'll be the happiest person on Earth._

"NO!!!" she heard her own voice shout repeatedly as blood spilled on every direction. Everywhere she turned was tainted crimson. Fires made the puddles of blood glisten. Every inch of the ground reflected the full moon above.

"It's your fault…" one voice said followed by the malicious laugh of the other two.

Snapping her eyes open, she sat up. Sweat trickled down her chin as the fire continued to crackle nearby. Her sapphire eyes watched the flame as her mind recalled the nightmare that has been plaguing her every night since she saw the faces of the three blood benders that attacked the young fire lord and the avatar. It was the blood blender's voice in her dream, she was sure of it.

It had been two weeks already and not a decent sleep. Even just closing her eyes, moments of horror filled her mind. Half asleep, half awake, she walked down the busy streets of the nearest town. The sound of children's laughter made her take a glance then press on but one specific face called her attention. It was enough to make her take a second look. _I know her… _

A little boy about five approached the nearby stream to refill his jug when a shadow appeared behind him. The jug almost broke when it slipped through his little fingers but the stranger caught it in time.

Her hood fell on her shoulders as her long dark hair waved with the strong wind. "It's you. You've come back," the kid's reaction surprised her and even more when the boy wrapped his short arms around her torso.

Handing back his jug, she stared at him openly before she asked "You know me?" to look into the kid's eye, she sat on her heels as she waited for a reply.

"Of course, I do! You're the water bender, Katara. You saved us from those murderers," Like receiving a physical hit to her head, images blurred its way to her memory so fast she can't make sense out of it. Soon after, she told the kid not to breathe a word about her to anyone before she journeyed to the only place that she thought would help her remember.

Among the surrounding greenery, the burnt land was like a scar on the earth. Her hand was shaking as it touched the charred ground. Ruins of burnt houses and marks or dried up blood were all that remained. A silent testament to what had happened. Walking around, she found a half burned rag dog buried under a pile of ashes. Her sky blue eyes widened in recognition of the doll. _It was here… it all happened here…_

The sound of the sky bison above made her jump. Her eyes narrowed in both inquiry and agitation as the avatar, the young fire lord and the water tribe warrior jumped out of the large saddle. "We finally found you," leave it to Aang to break the ice.

"You made a deal with us to protect us. Why did you leave all of a sudden, Kata-…Azrael?" Sokka said her name in discomfort as he approached his sister… formerly.

"Yes, I did. But you only needed protection from me when there's a full moon. I trust you guys can watch your back when there's nobody pulling the strings of your will. Or am I mistaken?" Azrael spat as her eyes met Zuko's. Anger seething through her eyes.

"What are you so angry about?" The air bender asked frankly.

"Nothing," she looked away. "Now that you're here, I don't need to go to the palace to teach you something important," Azrael was looking at only the avatar now.

"What? Only me? What is it?" he glanced at his two companions first before approaching her.

"Yes, only you because you're the only one able to water bend so I'm going to teach you how to counter _their_ blood bending," she walked passed him and led the way to a clearing.

"What do you mean _their _bending?" Zuko followed her first. His eyes unable to leave her form even for one second.

"Their blood bending is basic and can be broken,"

"How do you know all of this?" Sokka asked.

"I just do," the blood bender replied shortly before positioning herself and motioning for Aang to take position as well.

"What made you decide to teach me?" thinking that this was a first step in growing close, a childish grin broke through the monks face.

"Because I won't be able to protect you guys anymore,"

"WHAT?!" the three exclaimed in unison.

"I don't need to explain myself to anyone. I breaking the deal but I'm making an effort to keep you alive by teaching the avatar how to break their bending," she snapped. _Also… it's a failsafe. If I didn't succeed in killing them then… these people can. _

_Flashback…_

"Teach us blood bending or we will kill every single villager in sight," _How were these people able to learn of her forbidden bending? _Even with her valiant efforts to save everyone, their numbers were too many and she was the only bender around. As the hopes dug in her skin as she tried to free herself, smoke and screams filled the air.

"No!" Katara's reply was almost instant. She knew what these people will do with the forbidden bending. They will kill a hundred, no, a thousand more villagers once they've learned of it. Her determination began to waver as the heartless murderers began to line up the surviving villagers in front of her, beheading them one by one while asking the same question and upon her reply, heads roll.

_Aang! Sokka! Toph! Sukki!... Zuko! Help me please… _the water bender wanted to shout but her tears made her silent. In her heart, she was expecting her friends to come to her rescue like they always do. It was only when the killer's blade was against the little boy's neck did she realize… _They're never coming… I'm alone. _

As the sword was posed high head to separate the head from the body, "All right! I'll teach you but you have to promise me everyone else goes free," Katara demanded. Her eyes staring at her captors fiercely as tears continued to trickle down her chin. _I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…_

"You have my word," the leader of the three nodded.

Only a few pointers from Katara, the three were able to made people follow their will. The survivors were released finally. Without warning, one of the three withdrew his sword and plunged it deep in her stomach.

Even through the excruciating pain, Katara watched as how the three murdered those who swore they would set free. "A word advice: Never take the word of a killer," he withdrew his blade from her body then joined his companions in the slaughter.

_NO! NO! NO!!! This is all my fault! I did this! _As she tried her best to heal her wounds, unconsciously, she wished for a power to forget the sins she made, to erase the faces of the people who died that day and to somehow be alive to make those three pay.

_End of Flashback…_

_**Little Falcon:**__ read and review please… _


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Stubborn Flame **

_**Little Falcon:**__ I'm back!!! Hopefully, this time it's for good. We'll see. Sorry for the long wait I sincerely wish you didn't forget about me. Off to the latest chapter! Read and review like always. _

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__I don't own this series. If I did, I'd be the happiest person on earth. All I own was the idea._

Her sapphire eyes looked up at the brilliant half moon above, _You guys better stay alive_. It had been days since she regained her supposedly 'erased' memories but it only felt like a moment ago when she walked out on them, without saying another word after teaching the avatar how to counter blood bending. If their silent gazes were restraints, she would've been tied down _permanently_ to their side but it wasn't. That's why she's here, miles away from the fire nation palace… worlds away from her family and friends.

_ What have I done… _this question plagues her dreams and wakes her up ever since she realized the dark truth. _It was me who caused all of this to happen. All those people… died without reason. _With an inhale, the air that filled her lungs seemed to suffocate her instead of the other way around. Overwhelming guilt now became a physical manifestation as she felt something heavy crushing her chest, making it almost impossible to do anything without great effort.

Somehow, her need to be forgiven became synonymous with revenge that was what drove all the way here, away from anyone she holds dear. Suddenly, her train of thoughts was cut short when she heard the altered flow of water from a distance then bullet-like drops shot from everywhere and were aimed directly at her.

The fire she made was doused instantly as she jumped in mid air, evading the attacks flawlessly. _Water benders? _She dropped expertly on the forest floor and ran straight to avoid being a steady target.

A shadow jumped in front of her, making her jump back and prepare for battle. Upon reflex, Katara drew her twin swords slowly as two others appeared on her sides. _These people are…_

"We should've killed you when we had the chance," That voice made her skin crawl. Her pupils dilated as she realized who these water benders were. _They are… _Her mind was in full chaos but her body blocked and evaded each and every water bending they made. With just a flick of their wrist and the movement of their body, she knew what kind of attack would be coming. She didn't become the avatar's water bending teacher for nothing.

"You're better off dead, Katara… or should we call you Azrael?" the other said as he made another desperate attempt to capture her.

Dark clouds crawled in to hide the moon. "Not waiting for the full moon to attack me? Big mistake," the three shadows stepped away from her as they felt their blood freeze in terror, just by meeting her lethal glare. She was a few feet away from them but they felt their every muscle in their body tightened painfully.

"Br…brother… is… she able to…" the other struggled to move but to no avail.

"I…impossible! She's able to use blood bending even…" their desperate attempt to communicate was broken when they saw her hand gradually moving... the movement for a final blow.

Only moments away from sure death, they closed their eyes only to hear roaring flames around them. Upon opening their eyes, they felt their body now able to move but only to have angry flames towering around them.

_Why is HE here?! _Katara now _had _to release those three from her hold to prevent other people from knowing about her unique abilities. But in the back of her head, she felt… relieved… safe… something along those lines… because _he _is at her side now. When their enemies used team effort to escape, the two were left with no choice but to watch them run.

The moonlight peeked through the gaps between the thick clouds. His fire died under his command as he turned around to see her already looking at him. Her confused blue orbs reflecting his handsome face. "What are you doing here Fire Lord?" Her tone was still as cold and distant as ever.

Using _her _voice in such a way made his heart ache, seeing her safe was the only consolation he got. "Breaking the deal and facing those blood benders alone? Are you suicidal?!" His relief was immediately overpowered by his temper. For days, he had been traveling all over places just to catch up with her but he never came up with a reason why. His breath caught in his throat as he caught sight of her eyes. His heart skipped a beat then raced like there's no tomorrow as he somehow felt that the _old _her was looking at him.

Keeping the tears from even building in her eyes took more effort than fighting against three water benders. The iron grip on her chest tightened upon seeing his amber eyes so wracked in pain. _I can't go back… not after what I've done so please… leave me alone. _"Go back, Fire Lord. You're not needed here," she addressed him so formally then turned her back and prepared to leave.

"Katara…" Zukko called so she stopped walking but didn't face him.

"I'm Azrael… the Katara you know is dead," Silently, her tears trickled down her face.

"I love you," a pair of strong arms embraced her from behind as she felt his breath in her hair. "I don't if I'm able to say it now because I've already know the feeling of losing you or because I know you're not her… but I know you're still there, Katara," his hug grew tighter as his voice shook.

The urge to break her pretense was enough to almost make her turn around but reason caught up quick. Katara pried his arms away from him and made a safe distance in between them. "Don't be deluded, Fire Lord. Katara will never return… the sooner you believe it, the better," Her words came out sharp, the way she wanted them to be even if her tears continued to flow.

Rooted on his spot, his amber eyes watched her back. "And just what do you plan to do when you finally catch up with them?" His arms fell like lead on his side. "Kill them?"

Her body began to shake involuntarily upon hearing his statement. In truth, she never thought about the obvious conclusion she would be making. Her lips trembled as she began to speak "Then… I need you to tell me... that what I'm doing is wrong; that I'm just doing it for myself and that nothing good will come of it,"

His eyes lit up immediately as he heard her voice… her _true _voice that echoes in his mind every time and plagues his dreams every night. This wasn't Azrael talking… this is…

The moon finally appeared as Katara turned around only to have the young Fire Lord's arms wound around her waist and his lips crushing hers. After all the battles and the pretenses, she just lost all her strength and finally gave in to his kiss.

_**Little Falcon:**__ Read and review please…_


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Inviting Apocalypse**

_**Little Falcon:**__ So sorry for the long wait, guys. Lots of things to do. Thankfully, everything will play out well. Here's the update you've been waiting for. Read and review like always.___

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth!!! _

The enormous sky bison yawned while watching his master walking to and fro for several hours. Although, the young fire lord, Zukko, vanished after one night, he did managed to talk his wise uncle, Iroh, to take over the throne in his absence, or at least while this problem with the blood benders is resolved. Only the Fire Nation's trusted council knows about this arrangement and made sure no one else does. Truthfully, if it were someone other that the known Great War veteran, it would've caused quite an uproar even amongst the council but this was the famous Dragon of the West, they were dealing with.

Of course, this matter is no secret to the gang, especially when they were the first to discover Zukko's disappearing act. If there was no handwritten letter left in his bedroom then the avatar together with the others should've flown off to find him but its was in the young fire lord's directions for them to stay in the palace and wait for him.

He should've thought that waiting wasn't exactly his friends' greatest talent. "That's it! I'm going to find him," picking his favorite glider, the air bender hopped to his bison's saddle and took the reins.

"You're not leaving without us!" Aang wasn't exactly surprised to hear their protests.

"I won't be long. I'll be back before…"

"Didn't I tell you guys to wait for me?" Everyone's head turned to the large palace gates and saw the young fire lord approaching them casually like nothing happened. "Zukko!!"

"Where the hell did you run off to?" The pony-tailed Water Tribe warrior, Sokka, slapped his friend's back like he was no royalty. It's a good thing the fire lord didn't mind.

All their questions and nagging was cut short when he looked back at the entrance and upon reflex, so did the others. A lone figure stepped into the light and slowly stepped inside the palace grounds. Their eyes widened in surprise to see who it was.

"Kata- err- Azrael!!!" called the avatar.

It felt uncomfortable… like splinters in her heart. After regaining her memory and now, seeing her friends and family this time, it was harder to lie or even hold her cold façade. She was betraying them intentionally and each second was killing her. Somehow being around them became immensely unbearable. Her sapphire eyes met his but she averted her immediately… out of guilt… and something else that she continues to ignore.

"So, does this mean you're holding your part of the bargain?" the Kiyoshi warrior, now without her face paint, smiled brightly at her as she held her hand, like she usually does with Katara.

Mastering her self control, Katara pulled her hand away as if she was burnt and stepped away from her friends as if they had some contagious disease. "I'm only here because I HAVE to, no more no less," her words paralyzed each of them, enough to make them watch as she turned her back against them indifferently.

"Why do you try so hard to be who you're not?" He didn't know how or when… it was as if he knew where to find her. This time, she was by the pond where he and his mother used to watch the turtle-ducks swim. The moon was reflected on the water's glassy surface. Its stillness making anyone think it was solid but with only a gentle breeze, the water would ripple and the illusion would be broken.

For a long while, her gaze was fastened on the shining pond even as she heard his husky voice from behind. Discreetly, her hands elegantly unfolded and gestured for the water to take shape but nothing happened. A sigh escaped her lips; she shut her eyes while clenching her fists.

"Do you think I want to stay away from you? To be like _this_?" Spat the blood bender as her hands gestured violently for her body. Her sapphire eyes were burning as she glared at him. Guilt, hate, regret, pain… all evident in just one look. "What I would give… just to be Katara once more…" she whispered as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Guilt formed a tight knot in his chest as listened to the torment in her melodic voice. How he hated himself instantly for causing her pain. And yet… the young fire lord found himself out of line at that time. Knowing that no words can ever make her feel better, he let his actions say what his words can't convey. Slowly, he closed the distance in between them, got lost in her misty eyes and gingerly wiped away her tears. _I'm sorry. _

For some unfathomable reason, Katara leaned in to his warm touch as her tears continually trickled down her face. Finally, reality struck hard. Her eyes snapped open and soon after, she pushed him away with the last of her strength. "It's a mistake to even be here," she turned around and tried to regain her composure. "Everything reminds of the life I chose to leave. It's a physical reminder of the dreams I can never have," without another word, the blood bender left Zukko alone, staring after her.

"Is that even possible?" the former fire lord's tone was both surprised and amused. His daughter stood beside him with the same incredulous look on her face.

"Y…yes, Fire Lord Ozai. W…we, ourselves, have confirmed it," one of the kneeling blood benders answered while his eyes were still on the marbled floor. Their clothes were singed, supporting their reports of his traitorous son's act of chivalry.

"Then this poses a big problem, father. Their _magic tricks _only happen under a full moon whereas my dear big brother has a blood bender who can bend anyone's will at anytime she chooses. I hate to admit it but we are not in a favorable situation here," Azula pointed out the obvious and was spouting curses when Ozai waved his hand, dismissing his three subordinates.

When they were finally alone, a malicious smirk appeared on his face that silenced even his daughter. "What are you thinking about, father?" prodded Azula.

"This Azrael surely is a formidable foe," his smirk grew.

"Err, yeah. Just like I said," she mocked with an irritated tone.

"If we can't handle her as an enemy… then we better make her our ally," Azula's sarcastic laughter echoed throughout the large empty room and continued for a while before she glared at her father like some idiot.

"What are you planning to do? _Sweet talk_ her into changing sides?!"

"Actually, yes," Ozai rose from the make shift throne he was sitting on and looked out the balcony. "All we need to do is make her a deal she can't refuse…"

"I hate to burst your bubble father of mine but we're actually low on resources right now," the plan sounds appealing to Azula but she has to say these things.

"Haven't you been listening to our dear blood benders' reports? We already have what she wanted," the father and daughter shared a spine-chilling smile that somehow made the night darker.

"I thought you're finally sticking around?" Yawned Sokka before wiping sleep away from his eyes. His lover, Suki, was at his heel, also saying the same thing in a different manner.

"I am but I need to go somewhere to gather information," Azrael spoke while loading her stuff on a large lizard.

The ground trembled as the large sky bison landed only a few meters away from her. "Where are you going?" the avatar and the blind earth bender alighted from Appa and ran to her.

With a surrendering sigh, she gave up all hopes of leaving without explaining herself repeatedly. "I'm just going to get the information we need to know where to begin looking," incredibly, her energy was drained not by her packing but by answering their repeated questions.

"I'll go with you," Zukko was already packed, pulling his lizard towards the gate. He wasn't asking, he was telling and you can't say no to a person who isn't asking. Like a set of dominos, one by one the others did the same.

The blood bender raised her eyes to the heavens, praying for patience. From what her memory tells her, she would be wasting time and energy arguing with these people who are already mind set about going with her.

There was a great advantage with them coming with her: they get to fly, which means they'll save a lot of time from traveling. In the large saddle, Azrael sat quietly and only gave directions when needed. Any attempt to engage in any kind of conversation with her was proven failure.

"There! Land down there!" she pointed at a clearing in the middle of an expansive rainforest. Reluctantly, Aang took them down.

"Are you sure you'll gain any information here? I mean we are in the middle of nowhere," her brother complained automatically as they got off.

"No, wait! There's someone else here. People!" Toph was blind but she clearly heard the vibrations on the earth of footsteps belonging to several people. _I've heard these footsteps before…_

Suddenly, the bushes nearby shook. Everyone prepared for battle except for the blood bender, who stepped forward and motioned for them to relax. When they did, shadows shot out from the trees and landed nearby.

"Wait a minute… you're…"

"If you've regained your memory, Katara, why didn't you just hook up with me instead of these losers?" the leader stepped into the light.

Cocky attitude, Mane for a hair and a catnip in between his teeth. "JET! You're alive!"

Peep Squeak, Smeller Bee together with his entire crew came into the sunlight with smiles on their faces.

Zukko's amber eyes narrowed in intimidation as Jet's face came so close to Katara's. only a few more centimeters and…

"My name is Azrael…" she corrected her voice a little higher than the others' who were already catching-up to old times. "I'm only with them because I made a deal. Nothing more," she congratulated herself for sounding like the cold blood bender she was known to be. "I need information,"

"South Pole," Jet spat out his catnip as he replied. "You are looking for those damned will-stealers, right? Well that's where they were last seen. They've murdered an entire village just do they can use the chief's mansion for temporary _accommodation_,"

_**Little Falcon:**__ read and review please… _


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Different Blood, Same Sin**

_**Little Falcon:**__ Sorry for the long wait guys. There are a lot of distractions that keep my muse from looking my way. Thankfully, now she's graced me with her presence. I won't keep blabbering any longer. Enjoy this chapter, read and review like always._

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth! _

"Why don't you guys stay here for the night? We can exchange information regarding our common enemy?" The Freedom Fighters' leader, Jet, led the way into the woods.

"Hey that sounds like a great idea, Appa needs a rest too," the air bender grinned then assisted Toph off the large saddle. That act confused the other freedom fighters. Smellerbee, the shortest one, elbowed the water tribe warrior beside him.

"I thought the avatar had dibs on the water bender?" she whispered but the others were waiting for his answer.

"Oh…" Sokka caressed his nape as he looked for the appropriate words. "Boy, am I hungry! What's for dinner?" Such was the only pathetic way, he could think of to get away.

"I can hear you, you know," Toph appeared behind them. Her translucent eyes reflected their surprised faces.

"We… we didn't…" they stammered for an apology.

_They've murdered an entire village just so they can use the chief's mansion for temporary accommodation. _Her stomach turned wildly as the blood bender was the first to follow Jet through the forest.

Peep Squeak, despite his large frame, stepped out of her way as if she's the size of a platypus-bear. Each of the Freedom Fighters refused to meet her eyes as she passed their way.

"What was that about?" The Kiyoshi warrior's brow arched as they too followed her lead.

"She's different now isn't she?" Smellerbee jerked her head towards the distant blood bender. "When we saw her months ago, we approached her carelessly. We were too late to notice the difference between who was in front of us than who we met before. Maybe she found us threatening because upon contact, she attacked us without hesitation. There wasn't even a glint of recognition in her eyes when she struck us down," the four of them bowed their head in shame. "Jet barely defeated her. That was when we knew that she's no longer Katara…what happened to her?"

Everyone looked away. "I wish I knew…" Aang said under his breath as they pressed on.

The towering network of intricate tree houses served as both home and base for the freedom fighters, just like before. While the humongous sky bison stayed on the ground, the others chatted merrily about the good old days.

His amber eyes scanned each tree house around but didn't find the person he was looking for. His wandering gaze stopped at a particular shadow sitting at a distant branch, away from all the noise or any distraction. He didn't know how but he just knew that that particular silhouette belongs to only one person.

Her sapphire eyes stared blankly forward as the gentle night breeze blew passed her hair. The night calls of animals on the ground and at the trees filled the silence as she remained stoic and unmoving on her seat. "What do you want, Fire Lord?" She exhaled as she became aware of his presence hovering behind her.

"The others are looking for you," an obvious lie of course. Zuko stepped out of the shadows and sat by her side. "Beautiful moon tonight," not being a man of words, he struggled engaging in small talks.

"Go away," she spat before she hugged her knees.

He remained on his spot, not looking at her directly but at the crescent moon above. The need to reach out and touch her was overwhelming but he knew that Katara, being as she is now, would just crawl further into darkness. The best thing to do is wait… and let her know in no small details that he is there for her, no matter what.

"An entire village…" he heard her muffled words as she spoke with her head buried in her arms. "I… I murdered an entire village,"

"No, you didn't!" Zuko growled as he rose from his seat. "Those blood bending bastards did it. You have absolutely nothing to do with it. What made you say that?"

"Because it was me who taught them blood bending," her voice was low as if she lost all will to even talk. Seeing the horrified look in the young fire lord's face, the blood bender gave a weak smile. "So… do you still think I have absolutely nothing to do with it?"

His blood froze instantly upon hearing her dark revelation. Everything makes perfect sense now: why Katara forced her memories to be erased, why she's determined to catch the infamous blood benders… and why she chose to live a different life. That small amount of information stunned him completely, leaving him unable to move even when Katara began to walk away.

Jumping from the treetops and to the forest floor, the blood bender slowly lifted her eyes towards the place she fell from. _What am I doing? I just gave unnecessary information. It's for his own good! Maybe that'll keep him away from me from now on! _

The dry leaves crunched with every step she took and it posed no problem to her but when she heard another set of footsteps behind her, the hair on the back of her neck stood. Wheeling around, she immediately saw a shadow bearing twin hooked swords lunging at her. Having nothing to defend with, Katara did her best to evade the parry of attacks. _This pattern of offense… it belongs to… _

Receiving heavy kick, the blood bender fell into a clearing. That was when her assumptions were proven, "Jet, what the hell are you doing?" she snarled as she jumped back to her feet. Her attacker merely smirked as he played with the catnip in between his teeth before delivering another wave of relentless attack.

Running out of energy to run around and also patience to tolerate his tantrums, she dashed towards him, kicked one of his swords out of his hands, slid in between his legs, climbed on his shoulder, caught the sword in midair and finally revved the deadly hooked blade around his neck. "I said… stop it," her tone was icy cold as her sapphire eyes gave a lethal glint.

"JET! What the hell are you doing, Azrael?" Smellerbee and the other Freedom fighters were already racing towards them from the other side of the clearing. Aang and the gang were at their tail.

When the blood bender back flipped and landed elegantly on the ground, Jet smirked. "Glad to have you back, Katara," his voice was gentle as his eyes softened after meeting her surprised gaze.

"How did you…"

"If you're still Azrael, I would've been dead by now. Plus, she's not fond of talking during battles; trust me, I know," he began to walk towards his crew but stopped after taking a few steps. "Don't worry I won't tell them anything. Besides, if they're really you're friends… they should know the difference," he put his hands at the back of his head casually as if he was only taking a stroll and not engaging in deadly sparring sessions.

"What happened?" one of his subordinates asked in concern while throwing a glare at the water tribe girl.

"I just wanted see if I can win the second time around," their leader waved his hand casually, no harm done. With that he led them away; his attention was taken for a moment when he saw the pent up rage in the young fire lord's eyes as they passed him.

"What was that about?" The air bender ran to her side as did the others.

_If they're really your friends… they should know the difference. _Jet's words cut deep. It was even more painful than the blows she received. Looking around, she noticed the way she looked at her their worry was clouded with tangible apprehension. "It's nothing. I'm fine,"

For the rest of the night, everyone retired except for Katara who kept looking at the moon. Her ethereal beauty under the moonlight was marred with a pained expression as she hugged herself tightly.

His fists clenched at his sides as he felt so helpless watching her go through all the torture alone. He wanted to help… to be there for her… but she wouldn't let him. In the end, the only thing he can do was watch her from a distance and pray that somehow she'll be okay.

"Pathetic, isn't it?" the voice from the shadows didn't surprise him as he knew immediately the moment he arrived.

"What is?" Zuko kept his amber eyes on the blood bender even as the shadow stepped into the light.

"Being the greatest fire bender in the land… and yet, you can't do anything for the woman you love," Jet leaned on a tree trunk as he followed the fire lord's line of vision.

"What makes you think…"

"The way you look at her… it's the same way I look at her and there was also that murderous intent you radiated when you saw me fight with her," he spat out the catnip and approached him. "I can't do anything for her… but _you _can… you're the only one who can protect her from herself… that's a feat even the avatar himself can't do. Do it well," he gripped his shirt as he gave his threat then he let him go with an encouraging tap on his shoulder.

Zuko glanced back at the Freedom Fighter's leader before he looked back at her. _Protect her… from herself… but… how? _

Their journey to the South Pole was like the usual ones they had: Sokka would throw his unintentional jokes, Suki would laugh her heart out and Toph would give a sarcastic remark and then they would guffaw all together. All the while, Katara was just contented sitting on a corner while listening to their nonsense. On the other hand, Zuko was satisfied that the water bender has somehow lightened up.

"Whoa! What happened here?" Aang reigned in Appa as they immediately caught sight of a dark patch of earth in the middle of a snow mountain. Upon closer inspection, they realized that it was an entire village burned to ashes… not one patch of land uncharred.

Everyone spread out to find anything that gives a clue about anything. This village was wide, almost as prosperous as Sokka and Katara's tribe… but they were all ashes now… with not even a body to bury.

Each step on the damned place made it harder for her to breath… everything started to swirl. She felt so sick that she just ran out of the place and into a nearby cave just so she can remember how to breath. She wheezed air inside her lungs as she tripped on something along the way. Guilt suffocated her to such an extent that she could no longer feel the difference between inhaling and exhaling.

"My. my what a sight," a familiar wicked tone resounded throughout the cave. Her strength failed her to get up on her feet but she still looked around. "Azrael has a conscience. I never knew," her childish tone made Katara grit her teeth in agitation.

"You're going to pay for this, Azula!" It looked comical that a girl who can barely crawl was delivering such harsh threat.

"Oh please, I know about you and your little blood bending trick. That's why I'm reduced to using such methods," from everywhere, her form appeared, reflecting on the cave's glassy walls.

The blood bender clenched her fists as she felt no one nearby… no one's blood to bend.

"I came to offer you a proposition… you can't refuse,"

Her pupils dilated upon hearing the former princess' words.

_**Little Falcon:**__ read and review, alright?_


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Return to Being Forgotten**

_**Little Falcon:**__ Hey guys, I've been busy as if the late so I apologize for the delay. I hope you didn't think I left this story hanging? Because here I am proving you wrong. Hahaha! Well, here's the update and as always tell me what you think. _

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth! _

Her knees were still trembling when she got out of the frozen cave. The words she heard rang repeatedly in her head, so loud that she didn't even hear the others call her. A sudden tap on her shoulder made her jerk back to reality.

"What's wrong?" The young fire lord immediately looked towards the cave feeling that something bad has happened to her when he wasn't around.

"It's nothing," the blood bender clutched his sleeve to prevent him from venturing inside. What she failed to notice was how her hand shook in the attempt to stop Zuko.

His brows furrowed as he instinctively placed his warm hand over hers. _Something DID happen… why won't you tell me? _

"Did you find anything inside the cave?" The avatar, obviously oblivious that he was interrupting something, asked from a distance. Katara quickly withdrew her hand then turned towards the others.

His amber eyes returned to the glassy contents of the fissure for a while he stared before making his way back to the gang. "We'll find no clues here. Let's get moving… this place is making me uncomfortable," the water tribe warrior continues to turn his head in almost every direction as if expecting something paranormal to appear. Hearing no disapproval, everyone got on the humongous sky bison and flew away.

As soon as they were out of sight, a shady figure stepped out of her hiding place. "Here I thought you have become perceptive, Zukie. Guess I was wrong," the fallen fire princess crossed her arms as a sadistic smirk formed on her lips. "I'll see you soon… Azrael."

From the town they landed in, the gang discovered the tragedy that befell that village and the culprits responsible. "Please tell me you'll kill all those disgusting blood benders! My entire family was killed in that attack!" one villager pleaded his rage almost tangible through his words.

The townspeople began to congregate around them sharing the same sentiment.

"They're cursed! Killing them is the only punishment they deserve!"

"Those benders think they're gods just because they can control us like pawns! They should be crucified!"

Each statement of hate was like a physical blow on her insides. Overwhelming guilt squeezed her chest to the extent that she was barely breathing. She wanted to get out but she has no right to walk away. This was only a small fraction of the punishment she deserves.

Although Aang tried to console the people, their cries for justice grew louder and louder. It wasn't surprising since their only hope for retribution lies with the person standing before them. Throwing an apologetic look over his shoulder, the blood bender's eyes grew wide. Shaking her head slightly, she assured him that no harm was done. A complete, outrageous lie.

Her dark blue eyes scanned the growing crowd- old people, teenagers and women carrying their babies… all wishing for one thing. A quiet squeeze of her hand by someone made her avert her gaze from the others and towards the person beside her. Without saying a word or meeting her eyes, the fire bender held her hand tighter as if telling her to hang in there.

When the gang finally found privacy, the others tried their best to not discuss about the event and focus on other things that had nothing to do with blood benders like Suki and Toph's pregnancy, baby names and plans for remodeling their house. Discreetly, Azrael exited the room and went up the roof- a location where no one was around but still she was close enough to know that everyone below is fine. When Sokka's lame jokes and Aang's contagious laughter were gone… the crowd's horrifying pleas echoed in her head. Raising her head towards the crescent moon, she blinked back her unshed tears. _I brought this upon myself… _

"You're not a bad person," his husky voice came from behind as his light footsteps approached.

Her eyes slowly opened but didn't meet his gaze. "After all that you saw and heard, you're still as deluded as ever," the distant tone of her voice made his chest heavy. It was as if Azrael was winning over Katara… fault over reason.

"I don't know the reason why you ended up doing the things you've done but I'm sure you did it because you had to… and that's enough for me. I know you all too well to tell that you wouldn't do things that would endanger other people's lives," Zuko stepped right in front of her so that she'll see that his words held no lie. Just for a quick second, he swore he saw a glint of Katara's gentle eyes before they turned cold and cruel.

Azrael began to walk away, leaving the fire lord staring at her back… unheard. Just before she makes the final step, her feet stopped moving as her back was against him. "Zuko…"

His eyes lit up upon hearing her melodic voice call his given name as if it was a different name that only she can pronounce.

"You really love me, don't you?"

Taken aback by her question, he stuttered for an appropriate reply.

"Did you know… the pathetic part of being in love is sometimes even the worst person in the world can be the best person in your own belief," she turned her head slightly just to have a glance at him before jumping off the roof.

Shock left him paralyzed, staring at the spot where she once was. _What can I do? Every time I try to come near you, you pull away. I want to help… I want to be there for you… but what can I do when you won't even let me in…_

By the time the blood bender returned to the inn, she caught sight of both her brother and the avatar frantically running around as if their pants were on fire. "What's wrong?" asked Azrael as she made her way towards the pair.

"Suki's demanding carrot-apples!"

"Toph wants radish-melons!" They said at the same breath.

Her mouth formed a silent "O" then she looked at both them with pity. It was the infamous craving older women speak of when they talk about pregnancy but that's not what made her sympathize with the odd couple… it was _where _they can get the vegetable-fruit their other half was dying to eat. As she took note of their almost comical expression, something inside her twitched. _How easy it will be if I just returned to the old me dealing with these menial problems… _These two men before her are powerful warriors however when dealing with their wife, they are just like any other husband… overly protective and full of needless worry.

Her eyebrows suddenly rose as she recalled her long trip allover town. "Wait a minute. I think I saw a merchant selling those…"

"WHERE?" Sokka and Aang were at her face even before she finished what she was trying to say.

Not only did they buy a dozen of the vegetable-fruits they were looking for but they also decided to have a piece of every mouthwatering comestible they deem Suki and Toph would crave next. Needless to say, on their way back to the inn even the blood bender, who was only meant to be a guide, was also carrying an armful of vegetable-fruits.

"Gee, thanks a lot Kata-err- Azrael," they were together for weeks now and they still can't get her name right. Somehow the thought that they can't forget about her former name made her happy. Aang grinned widely as they continued their walk back.

"Yeah, what will we do without you," her heart made a painful leap as she heard her brother said his favorite line whenever his sister got them out of a pinch.

Unknown to her, there was already a smile on her face, hidden by the pile of stuff she was carrying. "Nah… you'll be okay without me," she whispered so low that even she can't hear her own voice.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU GUYS BEEN?" A very angry fire lord roared as they opened the door. Behind him, the Kiyoshi warrior and the blind bender were still in the middle of a harangue about the things they want to eat. Apparently, Zuko wasn't worried that the three were gone for so long but he was at way passed his limits in listening to his pregnant friends' unreasonable cravings.

"Easy there hot head, you might burn your hair," Sokka pushed the stuff he was carrying on Zuko's reluctant hold before bouncing off to sit with his wife.

"Sorry we took so long Zuko," being the polite one, the avatar laid his stuff on the table before grabbing the vegetable-fruit Toph demanded.

For a quick awkward moment, Amber met sapphire before both of them turned away.

"You bought so much! I'm beginning to think that I'll be as big as a whale-cow even before the baby is born," Suki sighed heavily before taking another bite at her carrot-apple.

"I concur," said Toph, raising her hand hesitantly.

"If you think that's your problem then wait until you get the _really _weird cravings," the blood bender's mouth said even before she can think.

The girls' eyes grew wide in shock. "What do you mean?" asked the two in unison.

Giving up any attempts to drop the topic, Azrael let out a breath of defeat. "There are instances where pregnant women eat something not really meant to be eaten…like raw grain, wood chips and even dirt," she explained and soon after the two girls ran towards the bathroom to hurl big time.

"I…is that true?"

"Odd as it may sound _avatar_, I don't exactly enjoy hearing them throw up. What reason would I have to make that lie?" Just for that moment, she felt like she was back to being Katara… the naggy and sarcastic Katara.

As the hours grew late, everyone retreated to the confines of their own rooms while one person remained, staring at the high moon. Inhaling sharply, she began to perform complex bending. _You'll be okay without me, right? _

Grabbing her satchel at the corner of the room, she walked out of the inn fighting the temptation to even glance back. The sound of dragged steps made her stop. "Here I thought I was successful in putting everyone to sleep,"

"Where are you going?" The words spewed in between his gritted teeth as he forced his eyelids to remain open.

With the deafening silence, she heard something dripping on the ground. Her pupils dilated as her instincts told her what it was. As if to prove it wrong, the blood bender threw a quick look over her shoulder. Just a mere glimpse… and it made her turn fully to face the weakened fire lord.

Thick crimson trickled from his arm down to his fingertips and finally soaking the earth. His hand holding the blade was shaking as his amber eyes displayed no hint of pain.

Right then and there, she felt like her heart was being torn off her chest. _You cruel guy… don't make it harder than it already is. _Without breaking their eye contact, her right hand made a slow turn. Hearing him grunt in retaliation didn't stop her one bit.

The pain he used to wake him up began to grow dull and soon his vision started to grow blurry, his limbs heavy.

_I know I'll be hurting you the most since you're the only one who knew Katara really returned. Don't worry… this is the last time I'll ever cause you pain. _Tears poured out of her eyes with every step she took towards him.

The last thing he saw were her brilliant blue eyes before darkness claimed everything. The last thing he felt was something soft and warm against his lips. The last thing he heard were her footsteps growing weaker and weaker until finally… there was silence.

_**Little Falcon:**__ Read and review okay? _


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Anticipated Entrapment**

_**Little Falcon:**_ _Sorry for the long wait. My writer's block is getting chronic I better hope it's not terminal or else it'll take a miracle for an update. Let's keep our fingers crossed okay? Like Always read and review okay?_

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth! _

Even before he opened his eyes, his hand reached for the opposite arm and he wasn't surprised to find no evidence of the knife he impaled there hours ago. He was back inside the inn, comfortably resting on the bed inside his room. Sitting up, he didn't bother to think anymore… no more questions… just bland acceptance. His wound was healed completely but his memories remained intact, whether it was her cruel joke or a special bond, he didn't make any more out of it. _She left willingly… that's all I needed to know. _

"Zuko! Have you seen Kata-err-Azrael?" The energetic monk immediately inquired as he stormed inside his room. Seeing the not-so-pleased mood the young fire lord is in, he stepped back while scratching his tattooed head. "Good um… morning. Sorry about the door…"

"She left," snapped Zuko as he got up and grabbed his satchel.

"Huh? When will she be back?" Aang knew that their blood bending comrade had a way of running off time and again.

"What part of _SHE LEFT _did you not understand?" Through his gritted teeth, he tried to keep his temper from getting the best out of him however; he can't seem to keep his voice as controlled. The others started to pile outside the open door with concern in their faces.

"Azrael out us all to sleep last night then left and I'm sure that this time… she won't be coming back," his tone was even now as his mood grew from furious to sullen. "We've been dependent on her too much anyway. The full moon is in a few days; we'll have to make do with protecting each other's backs… like we always have,"

This was the first time they've heard the fire lord call her "Azrael" and somehow hearing it makes sounds strange… almost wrong in some unfathomable reason. After that incident, the gang didn't ask fro anymore details because they knew that it affects Zuko the most.

Her bright sapphire eyes watched as the moon took shape above the darkening skies. The absence of her water bending did not impede her from feeling the energy of the silver rays coursing through her veins making her feel as if she's almost invincible.

Distant screams and explosions tore her from the trance-like state. _Just in time. _For three days, she has been scouting this village for the veracity of the information she garnered from a not-so-reliable source. The chaos within the small Earth Country village was a mere prelude to what will transpire soon after… that much she can tell.

Aside from the fire that razed houses and huts alike, the smoke that blinded their eyes and the explosions here and there, the unmistakable signature that this catastrophe was perpetuated by _them _were people clumsily running around and hacking their friends and family as tears were in their eyes and apology in their lips.

It was as if her eyes saw an invisible thread leading to their puppet master. Just as soon as a father was about to axe his son, the female blood bender sliced the air with her right arm as she made a complete and elegant spin. Instantly, the weapon fell heavily on the ground as the man embraced his kid tightly then bound off.

All the screaming and crying ended at that moment. With just a single move, everyone was free while the real culprit remained unseen.

Just like a predator, she entered the forest with confidence and caution. The branches were too thick to let any light in but she can tell that there were indeed three other people nearby. Unfortunately, they weren't close enough to let her manipulate their blood. Water whips burst out of nowhere and began to attack her. With her trained skill, no weapon and no blood to bend, all Azrael could do was run and evade that was until, of course, she sensed one person's way too close proximity.

With a triumphant smirk, she back flipped to avoid the water projectiles by mere inches and as soon as she land her hands and feet started to move in perfect synchronization. The ice spear that was about to pierce her throat stopped in midair then landed to the forest floor dematerializing in a splash.

Her pupils dilated in both surprise and realization. With a rough tug, she pulled the blood bender out of his hiding spot and made him drop face down in front of her. His insidious laughter sent shivers down her spine. Azrael gritted her teeth as she made a quick flick of her wrist. Two other distraught villagers emerged from the bushes and ran away.

"Where are the others?" Her tone was cold and calm, terrifying enough to vanish his misplaced arrogance.

"I have done my part… now, they will do theirs," he drawled as he refused to look straight into her eyes.

"But of course! Princess Azula wasn't known for her honesty, after all" Arching an irritated eyebrow, she sighed audibly.

This night's full moon is different. Although the silver orb hangs beautifully among the dark star sprinkled tapestry above, it made the hair on the back of his head stand as if it was giving a silent warning. It wasn't only the young fire lord who felt such anxiety, as his amber eyes coasted over his friends, he knew without asking- the feeling is mutual.

True, it wasn't very wise to be spending _this _night camping but as they were midway through traveling Suki and Toph felt too sick to ride so they absolutely had no choice. Having their only blood bender gone didn't promote their survival rate as well.

Forming a circle, they protected each other's backs as they prepared for the worst. The forest was unusually quiet… dead silent. Only the cracking of their bonfire disturbed the stillness until. "THERE!" The blind earth bender exclaimed then distorted the earth beneath the enemy.

Jumping out of the shadows, the figure skillfully leaped on top of a branch that was immediately cut by a boomerang then seared by a giant fireball as it was detached. When Aang was about to deliver the final strike, his hands froze making the wind he was controlling scatter.

Just like an acrobat, their enemy landed on the balls of her feet with her arms outstretched. "Beautiful moon, don't you agree, Zukie?" She smirked as she tilted her head in amusement at the scene before her.

"AZULA!" Zuko tried to break free of the invisible hold but to no avail.

Conceited enough to approach the gang by herself, she did so by dancing like a little girl who just got her first doll. "Not so tough now without your little Blood Bending Angel over your shoulder, eh?" Her high-pitched laugh made them cringe. "You know, I still can't believe that she fell for it. She may have become a little better but definitely not smarter,"

"Humor me," her brother spat.

"Alright since I'm so entertained by her stupidity, I see no reason not to share this with people who, apparently, have no chance of escaping," the fallen princess took seat in front of the fire and crossed her legs comfortably. "Azrael made a deal with me,"

"YOU'RE LYING!" The avatar countered almost immediately.

"Hey, I'm not asking you to believe me but let me ask you… why isn't she here?" The silence that came after made her arrogant smirk grow. "I just pointed out the location of the blood benders she was searching for and in exchange, she would no longer involve herself in MY battles," for a while she watched their face turn from red to pale. "Obviously, I lied. Who in their right mind would give up _THIS _kind of power? Although I had to burn one pawn to keep her there, it was worth it… seeing you all angry and helpless," Rising to her feet, another shadow materialized from the nearby river. It took shape into an older man with brown skin and the same warrior braids as the water tribe's. Nonchalantly, this person glanced at the frozen captives before approaching the princess.

Her smirk twitched as her subordinate whispered something in her ear. With a wave of her hand, she dismissed him; he disappeared as easily as he came. "This moment gets better and better," clapping her hands together, her leery eyes wandered to the two females strategically standing behind the others. "Why wasn't I told? You girls are pregnant?" her feigned concern sounded almost comical.

Suki gasped and Toph swallowed while their better half struggled more. "Don't touch them!" Sokka snarled.

"Alright," Everyone was flabbergasted as they watched her turn her back and walk away. "But then again…" she stopped walking then wheeled around. "I _hate _kids," with her words, Suki and Toph screamed in agony.

Not a second later, Aang broke free of the bending and delivered a massive air blast to Azula. The unseen blood benders must've panicked in return because the binds that held the others began to weaken. In response to this, the avatar created an enormous hurricane with them in the middle then made it spread out to interrupt the blood benders' concentration.

The plan was more than successful. Not only were they released from the manipulation but they were also able to pinpoint the location of the two enemies as they tried to stay out of the cyclone's area of effect. While Zuko entertained his little sister, Aang and Sokka continued to attack the two, making sure they have no time to perform any kind of bending.

Fire against fire. The dark night was illuminated by humongous blasts between the collision of almost equal force. "What' s the matter Zukie? Did it break your precious heart that your _girlfriend _chose her goal over you?" Azula panted heavily and as did her opponent that was standing a few yards across the shallow river.

"Don't be mistaken Azula," the fire lord resumed his battle stance. "The one you made a deal with is Azrael… not Katara,"

"Whatever, you'll die anyway," with confident moves, she summoned lightning at her fingertips which Zuko redirected rather well. He was too occupied by the flashy attack to sense the presence of two archers behind him and just as the lightning passed through his body, they released their arrows. "I win," Azula declared under her breath.

In a flash, it was as if the river itself rose and enveloped the fire lord from the projectiles. A second after, the archers cried in pain from their hiding place as their body was wrecked with intolerable pain.

"WHAT?"

Overhead the sky bison wailed loudly as his only passenger leaped out and landed right in front of her. "Hello, princess," her brilliant blue eyes reflected the purity of the silver moon.

_**Little Falcon:**__ Happy Holidays everyone! Read and review please… _


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Ripples in the Water**

_**Little Falcon:**__ yes, yes, I know I've been gone a long time. Trust me, it wasn't easy getting back to writing especially when you've experienced the greatest writer's block in my whole writing career so far. Anyway, I'm back and I pray that you guys still want an update from me. _

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth! _

Her brilliant blue eyes narrowed dangerously as they reflected the shock of the fallen princess. As the water wall receded with a splash around him, several archers from a distance fell paralyzed to the ground, their faces contorted by utter agony.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the prodigal blood bender," Azula managed to resume her intimidating composure as she cautiously took a step back while her eyes remained on two major threats in front of her. "I guess I'm not the only one who isn't putting honor on the back seat," her sarcastic tone doesn't show a hint of her current disadvantage.

"I'm sorry for trusting you, it won't happen again. Say what you want, princess, but from this moment on… you'll be seeing a lot of me," Her voice was so clear… not a shred of doubt or hesitation. It was a voice that definitely belongs to _her and her alone. _

She was so close… only at arms-length yet he was terrified to reach for her and find that everything was just a dream. _She came back… Katara returned. She's here! _His heart was beating so loud in his ears he can barely hear anything else and even see anyone else. As the young fire lord tried to calm his senses, the more they struggled out of control. It was as if time itself stood still as he felt something warm and soft brush against his hand. His mind was still registering what it was but his body reacted almost automatically- his fist opened slowly and covered hers… their fingers intertwined not a moment after.

"Aww, how disgusting," Azula cringed while she tilted her head as if amused. However, the growing smirk on her innocent façade unnerved the duo.

Verifying their pessimistic thoughts, cries of pain echoed from afar followed by the yell of concern by familiar voices. It didn't even take a heartbeat for Katara and Zuko to turn their backs from their cornered prey and run straight towards their friends.

As they approached the others, something inside her pointed out the merciless culprit concealing himself. With a few quick hand motions, she easily broke their blood bending. "He's over there!" The very angry fire bender was already half way there when she said it.

A huge hurricane came into view as she grew nearer. It was so colossal that it can never be natural. "Aang! It's Katara! I can heal them but you have to calm down!" She bellowed against the raging winds. Even without seeing the air bending monk, she knew that he was halfway or is probably already in avatar state by now. "Listen to me! If you don't command your wind to disperse, you'll lose BOTH of them!" She took an authoritative tone that seems to have gotten through because the cyclone ceased existing in under a second.

The first thing she saw was Aang holding Toph and Sokka with Suki… both girls were unconscious as traces of blood trickled from their inner thighs. "Save them please…" she wasn't sure who said it but she didn't bother to even think about it.

Katara sat in between the blind earth bender and the Kiyoshi warrior as a glob of pristine water was balanced on both her palms. Sweat dripped from her forehead as she took in a deep breath. This feat, if she succeeded, would be close to legendary- not only was she exhausted from her pervious battle and long-distance travel, she's also going to heal two patients in one go. Not only her patients, but also the growing life in them. If she wavers for even a second, the healing could rebound and cause more harm than good but if she delays any longer, everything will be for naught.

"You're so late…" Toph managed to still criticize in between her cringing.

"Is that really you?" Suki tried to make a smile but failed as she clutched her midsection.

"Save it for later, ladies. For now, I have to save your life," Katara somehow found a sliver of peace as she heard the two are still fighting the incredible torment in their body. Her shaking hands gradually pressed against their stomach and began to mend the damage.

"Those blood benders are quick on their feet. As soon as they saw her, they ran with their tail in between their legs," Zuko joined the two who was standing a few feet away from the girls. When he didn't hear any form of response from the two, his amber eyes coasted over the fragile scene. "Hey, it's Katara we're talking about here… and your wife… they'll be nagging away not long after," he tried to break the ice but to no avail.

By sheer coincidence or probably because of their determination to protect their offspring, the most injury was sustained by the mother and not the baby but it was still a life-threatening case no doubt. It took two hours of intensive healing for her to be confident that her friends are fine.

Her hands were still trembling as she released a long sigh of relief. Withdrawing her hands, she raised her eyes. "They're okay… _everyone's _okay," she declared in between her panting as her vision swayed. "It's better for them to be seen by a real doctor soon. They can travel in their condition so I suggest you bring them over now,"

Aang and Sokka obeyed her without question as they took their wife into their arms and carefully prepared them for transport.

"We wouldn't know what to do if you weren't here. Thanks, Katara," their gratitude mixed with their welcome was enough to momentarily brush all the fatigue away. But as she got on her feet, everything spun as her legs gave way. A pair of strong arms broke her fall and instinctively she knew who it was- not only because he was the only person around, but also because that kind of intoxicating scent and distinct warmth could only be possessed by one person.

Before he was aware of it, he was holding her against him almost too tightly. Maybe because he needed a validation that she was indeed real, not just some hallucination his mind concocted to temporarily mend his shattered soul. Or maybe because he was anxious that she might again decide to leave.

Throwing all worries to the wind, Katara leaned on his chest as he carried her in his arms rather effortlessly. The beating of his heart against her ear somehow instantly became her favorite sound. "Are you sure I can go back?" She asked under her breath then she felt his grip grew tense for a short while before relaxing again.

"I don't believe you have a choice," his low, commanding tone reverberated from his chest and made her open her eyes and look at him. His eyes were filled with solid resolve and unwavering emotion. "…because this time… I'm never gonna let you go," he leaned in and sealed their lips for the longest minute in their life.

It was unclear to her when and how she drifted off to an unconscious state but if she could choose, she would've preferred staying wide awake despite the toll of everything she had done so far. It was here… in a place where she can't control anything, not even her actions, where she feels most vulnerable. It is here that recalls of the past cut deeper than it normally did because in here… she's forced to live that moment… again and again.

Blood, screams, and smoke plagued her dreams until she found enough energy to force herself back to reality. Katara awoke with a start. Sweat trickled down her forehead as she catches her breath. Allowing herself to feel a bit of relief before realizing where she was, the blood bender tore the blanket off her body and tidied herself quickly. Without any warning, an old maid entered her room and was surprised to see her patient up and about. "You should take it easy, my dear. You've been sleeping for three days since you've arrived with the Fire Lord," concern was evident on her gentle tone as she put down the basin filled with warm water, probably for her bed bath.

"Three…days?" Echoed the young woman as she was still stunned by the revelation. Inspecting herself, her body feels as if it merely took a few minutes of rest- her limbs felt as if they were made of lead. The incident before she fainted finally flashed in her head. "How are the others? Are they well? Are Toph and Suki alright? What about their kid?"

"Worrying about others before yourself… what more proof do I need that you're you?" His velvet tone sent shivers down her spine even before their eyes met… and when they did, her knees felt like they couldn't support her own weight.

As the maid excused herself quietly, Zuko could barely breathe as he took in her ethereal beauty. Just being under that electric blue gaze was enough to make him lose sight of everything. In the days that she was asleep, he almost crippled with overwhelming fear that she might not wake up again but now that she's standing before him now… it was as if the heavy weight on his chest was magically lifted. The moment her lips formed a polite smile, his body automatically reached for her as his arms wound around her without hesitation.

His bold actions caught her off guard but she neither detested nor responded to it. "Katara," hearing him call the name she had voluntarily forsaken, finally woke her up entirely. After a long while, her hands were about to return his embrace when somebody interrupted the moment.

"Wow, I never saw that coming," She never thought that the day would come when she would be glad to hear her big brother's sarcastic remark. At his side were the others with a welcoming grin on their faces.

Reluctantly withdrawing from his arms, Katara was lunged but the two girls. "Welcome back!" They said in unison as their smile was still plastered on their blooming faces.

"Have you already seen a doctor? How's your condition?" She addressed the two with apparent worry while it still felt awkward to suddenly return to being close friends after acting so cold just a few days ago.

"The doctors say whoever did the healing did a superb job," The Kiyoshi warrior replied with a thumbs up.

"We really wouldn't know what to do if you weren't there. Thanks a lot, Katara," Toph stared at her with those unseeing eyes. It was as if she wasn't really blind at all.

As her gaze traveled to each person in the room, her heart clenched with heavy guilt. "How can you be so sure that I'm really her?" Bowing her head in shame, she waited for their answer.

"We kinda knew you were Katara… way back. But we also know that you weren't lying when you introduced yourself as Azrael at first," The avatar scratched his bald head as that boyish grin made him a few years younger than he already is.

"Katara, come on! I'm your brother and these people have been with your for, I don't know, more than five years. Give us a little credit. What kind of family would we be if we can't tell who you really are?" Sokka pulled his sister in for a little show of sibling love. "You had me worried there, little sis," he whispered.

Tears blurred her vision and trickled down her chin relentlessly as soon as she heard this. This was a scene she erased from her memories and even dreams… she didn't deserve to be loved like this, not after what she had done. It was totally unjust that she feels so much happiness after all the things she had caused… but for this moment… she allowed herself to feel human once more, not just some being bent on fulfilling a mission. For this time, she set aside the name Azrael and is Katara once more.

"Your blind faith in me is flattering but you need to know the truth… I'm sure you may have figured out parts of it but you deserve to hear everything… and after this… I won't hold it against you if you want to walk away," Coming clean was probably the hardest thing she had ever done but when she was through sharing every single detail, she felt incredibly light.

"It wasn't your fault, Katara. You wanted to save those people. I would've done the same thing," Aang tried to justify but was immediately cut off.

"Don't patronize me, Aang! Don't," she spat as she turned her head away in revulsion.

"If I were you, I would've let a handful of people die if it meant saving a hundred more lives in return," Zuko broke the silence with his brutal honesty.

"Zuko!"

Tears again streamed down her cheeks for a whole different reason now. It was as if she was waiting for those words this entire time. There was hint of pretense or bias… just the bare truth.

"But… You're not me… and if you would've done what I said then you wouldn't be Katara at all," The Fire Lord leaned against the wall with his arms crossed in front of his chest as a confident smirk lifted his lips.

For the first time since that event, she felt she was forgiven and although she knew that some greater punishment awaits, she relished in the thought that somehow… she was capable of forgiving herself.

With an irritated roar, a whole wall was blasted off the room. Lethal blue flames covered her fists as she gritted her teeth, her eyes burning in rage as they stared at the searing ruins. "You cost me one valuable pawn, Zukie," the fallen princess straightened her long tresses before turning to the two trembling blood benders in the corner.

"Calm yourself, Azula," the former fire lord entered the room with a stoic face.

"It's all their fault if it hadn't been for that…"

She was instantly silenced when he pulled his hand up. "You've been overexerting yourself. Why don't we let other people do our job for us," Ozai glanced at the pathetic blood benders before looking back at his daughter.

"What did you do, father?" The former princess inquired enthusiastically.

"Let's just say… No path is darker than when the eyes are shut,"

_**Little Falcon:**__ Read and review okay? _


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter****13:****When****Blood****Turns****Cold**

_**Little**____**Falcon:**__I__know__I__'__ve__been__awfully__neglecting__my__duties__of__updating__all__of__my__stories__because__reality__had__a__way__of__snatching__every__opportunity__of__my__writing__another__chapter__but__I__'__m__no__longer__making__any__promises,__however,__I__assure__you__that__I__definitely,__in__no__way__whatsoever,__am__I__giving__up__writing.__With__that__said,__here__the__chapter__that__has__been__so__long__postponed._

_**Standard**____**Disclaimer:**__I__only__own__the__idea__that__'__s__all.__If__I__did__own__this__series__I__'__ll__be__the__happiest__person__on__earth!_

People, nobles and servants alike, stared openly at him as he nonchalantly passed their way. They had to stop whatever they were doing and blink several times or even pinch themselves to confirm that what they were seeing was indeed real. Even as their young Fire Lord was way out of sight, they were still frozen in shock. That was the first time they saw that expression on his dashingly scarred face… and although, they were taken by surprise at first, they found that they actually like that look he has now.

"Dude, you're smiling… and it creeps me out," the water tribe warrior, Sokka, blatantly voiced out as they met him on the way to the west wing of the palace. His wife, Kiyoshi warrior, Suki is quickly recovering from their too close encounter with those blood benders. Apparently, she's fine enough to plant an elbow on her husband's stomach to turn his subtlety filter on. Unfortunately, it didn't work. "What? It's true! I'm getting goose bumps still! And I don't even want to comprehend the reason _why_he's grinning like an idiot," Sokka caressed his aching midsection as the blow was delivered a little too hard.

"I think everyone knows _that_," from around the corner, the avatar and his better half joined the conversation with a light mirth. "I'm excited to see _her_too," Okay, out of everyone present clearly, the air bending monk was the only one clueless about Katara and Zukko's undeclared status.

Releasing a surrendering sigh, the blind earth bender shook her head slightly, "Honestly, it baffles me how you stay so uninformed even if everything is happening right before your eyes," the others, except for Zuko who was already at a distance, nodded their head in agreement.

"What? What?" Aang turned from one person to another for any hint whatsoever. "What did I miss?"

Toph's suggestion that seeing is a whole lot easier than explaining was concurred by all as they pushed on to Katara's quarters. "WHAT? WHERE IS SHE?" The Fire Lord's enraged tone made the gang jump into attention and race towards the direction of his voice.

The first thing he saw was an empty bed and the first thing he felt was that suffocating emptiness in his chest just like an iron grip- slowly but mercilessly growing tighter at every second. The poor maid who came in became the outlet of his frustration as he didn't bother to listen to her complete explanation before erupting into incontrollable outburst. The hand that suddenly grabbed his shoulder made him wheel around with every intent to burn its owner alive.

"Zuko! Relax!" Aang efficiently blocked his furious attack with a blast of his wind then put his palms up to calm him down. "Breathe… she's still here, okay? The maid said she's not in her room _because_she's meditating in the garden," using a soothing tone, he saw Zuko's flames reduce until finally going out.

Without another word, he dashed out of her quarters, not even caring whether he ran into somebody in the straight line route he was taking. All he knew was that he _needed_to see her. That need blinded him ultimately, reason never stood a chance. And just like a memory from a dream, there she stood- in the middle of the lake, with her back against him and her wavy locks playing with the gentle wind. Just like that Zuko remembered how to breathe, his heart regained its proper beating and the haze lifted from his amber eyes. _How__can__one__person__affect__me__this__much?_

From where he was standing it looked as if she was standing on water and she is… frozen water that is. Only the water beneath her soles was solid while everything around was liquid- an impressive display of water bending mastery only a handful of masters possess.

It's amazing how one can see something so clearly when her eyes are closed. Through that darkness, her other senses grew more aware of everything else… the scent in the wind, the cold bite of the incoming winter and that ragged breathing that belongs to someone familiar. There was a spine-tingling sensation that came after and that, made her one hundred percent certain who her visitor is. "When I said, I'm staying… did you not believe me?" Opening her eyes and turning half-way, her gaze searched his almost immediately.

"I DO!" The half-angry fire bender stomped his foot on the ground, a bit irritated by the distance in between them that he can't cross. "It's just that…"

"…I've broken your trust way too many times," The water bender finished his sentence for him and saw him flinch in guilt and also in silent admission. Facing him head on, she gave a sad smile.

"…it's not that," he struggled for an appropriate reply but found none but his eyes remained fastened on hers.

Water turned into ice as soon as her feet touched its surface with her steady gait. The silence between them wasn't tense at all… but somehow casual. But the moment she was within arm's length, he pulled her into his embrace. "It's never broken… my trust in you was never broken… not even a fracture," whispering it against her hair, he held her close to comfort not her but him.

"Alright! Alright! Enough with the drama and the snuggling already!" Breaking the intimate scene was the ever protective brother together with the rest of the gang and yes, with the wide-eyed monk.

"You… Kata…Katara and… and Zuko are TO-GE-THER? SINCE WHEN?" Turning to the others for some needed elaboration, they merely answered with a united sigh that almost audibly said _"__Since__like__… __a__looong__time__ago,__" _

The embarrassed water bender drew back but he didn't let her pull away too far. With one of his arms still hooked on her tiny waist, the fire lord glared at the rude interruption that was still spouting something about decency and getting a room and something else along those lines.

Intending to let Sokka hear a piece of his mind, he opened his mouth to speak but he never got the chance to say a word because another unannounced character walked into the scene. "Lord Zuko, I'm sorry to interrupt but you are badly needed in the meeting of the generals that is happening as we speak," the lowly vassal bowed stiffly before making himself scarce. In his regal garb, he didn't feel the need to let go of Katara even while the servant conveyed the message.

"Alright, I'll be there," reluctantly, his arms slid off her waist but not before a subtle squeeze then he went to where he was badly needed.

"Oh, I just remembered that we're needed in the training grounds today!" Aang scratched his head while Sokka grumbled something like "_Aren__'__t__we__always,__" _Before they scampered away.

"Fine, who needs you anyway…" the three ladies mumbled almost at the same breath. Froze and then laughed heartily just like old times. And just like that she felt everything was back to how she left it… with nothing out of place… nothing broken. In their casual chat, there was never a time that the subject of previous battles or war was brought up. Simply because they felt that catching up with each other was more pressing than anything else. Pregnancy, the occasional fights and the difficulties of having a husband took a fraction of their time but it was this one question that took the lion's share of their talk. "So… since when have you and Zuko been together?" Toph, being Toph, asked out of the blue as if she was asking about the weather.

"Well… I never gave much thought into it but… I think I began to **see** him… when he joined our group," she whispered her last sentence under her breath, utterly guilty about the fact that at that time, Aang was pouring his heart out to her. "I never realized that it would actually mean THIS much, I dismissed it as something like a spontaneous infatuation because… well…"

The rowdy atmosphere of the marketplace did nothing to deter the flow of their conversation even as they walked through the crowded streets. "Because you thought Aang was the one for you…" the Kiyoshi warrior finished for her then her gaze wandered from the water bender to the earth bender, knowing how sensitive the topic was.

"Truthfully, I'm actually thankful that you and Aang have feelings for each other. If not, then I would never have realized sooner that…"

"That you like _airheads_but you prefer _hotheads_," it surprised her to hear, Toph making light of the matter.

"Exactly," Not a second later, the triad barked in laughter all over again, not caring if everyone was looking at them as if they lost their minds.

A spine-chilling sensation washed down her body like ice-cold water ended her jubilant mood. She knew this uneasy feeling. In fact, it was something she had grown used to. Her dark blue eyes scanned the faces of the people beginning to form a circle around them. The hostility in their eyes was so overwhelming it was almost tangible. Just like that, the safety cloth that covered her eyes fell silently to the ground. Just like that. She saw how broken her life really was. And there was no fixing it… not now, not ever.

The first rotten tomato tossed was instantly blocked by a, earth fragment rising from the ground at the command of her earth bending companion. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"Hey! Is it true…" she knew how this would end. "… are you the one who taught those murdering blood benders their craft?"

They weren't asking… they were accusing her. Both Toph and Suki were taken aback by the sudden inquiry they were caught speechless. "IT'S TRUE THEN! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO GAVE THEM THE POWER TO SLAUGHTER EVEYRONE THEY SAW!" The mob closed in with weapons at hand.

"SHE WAS FORCED TO TEACH THEM! SHE NEVER INTENDED FOR ANY OF THAT TO HAPPEN!" Suki's every word aimed to protect Katara's integrity but in the end it did the opposite. By the time she realized she had just admitted her friend's fault, she slapped her hand over her mouth.

A gentle tap on their tensed shoulders made the duo glance back. "It's okay. They're right… it IS my fault. No need to defend me," without waiting for their reply, the guilty blood bender stepped forward with her head up high before she was swallowed by the angry crowd.

"Katara!" They bit their lip in frustration at their helplessness. If it weren't for the life they were protecting inside them, they could straightforwardly jump into battle without much thought. "I don't get it! How did they know about _that_. Only a handful of people know the truth!" Tears were brimming in their eyes as they ran back to the palace.

The cold chains bit into her skin while the foul odor of her cell filled her lungs. The only light source was that tiny window high on the wall but other than that… it was dark… almost blinding.

"Your former glory will not save you from castigation," a voice that came from nowhere echoed throughout the room.

"You deliberately handed down a forbidden bending technique, resulting to the death of a hundred, as we speak, the destruction of five villages and the escape of the most convicted prisoner… the fallen fire lord, Ozai," it was another person speaking but at the same condemning tone.

"No man or woman is above the law… even if she's the avatar's water bending teacher… a war hero… or Lord Zuko's lover. With the crimes presented before you, how do you plead?"

Raising her head towards the direction of the voices she stared straight on. "Guilty," she said without even batting an eyelash.

The moonlight crawled slowly over the cell's dirty floor and revealed the people standing behind the bars. Her unflinching gaze reflected the members of the White Lotus, each one staring at her indifferently… just like a criminal she knew she is.

_**Little**____**Falcon:**__Read__and__review__onegai!_


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Dark Deals **

_**Little Falcon:** I bet you thought I was dead. Sorry to disappoint you but nope, I am very much alive. And yes, I am very much late. And yes, I am very sorry. _

_**Standard Disclaimer:** I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth! _

Familiar faces looked at her with distant eyes. Disappointment, shock and finally surrender. Obviously, even if they won't admit it, there was a dark thought in the back of the minds that was slowly clawing its way forward- Katara was capable of doing those crimes. Her new grandfather, her brother's master, her friend's teacher, her lover's uncle… willing her mind to stop detailing her relationship with each one of them, she held her tongue unless she was spoken to. There was nothing to defend since everything that was said had been the truth, she was connected to those killings and attacks one way or another. Her hands are blood-soaked despite being clean.

"WHERE IS SHE? I WANNA SEE HER!" Their cladestine interrogation was cut short by the ruckus outside. Her empty blue eyes dared to gaze at her spectators as the chains that bind her limbs rattled at her sudden movement.

"I will control my nephew before he bites off more than he can chew," Iroh sighed in surrender as he stalked off after sparing her a pitiful look.

Her ears strained to hear the only set of footsteps that slowly began to grow weaker at every minute until finally it was no more. "If there is a part of you that believes, I am capable of starting this catastrophe… then you should also believe that I am the only one capable of ending it,"

"What is it that you propose… Azrael?" Like a sharp, icy wind blowing against her face, she winced inwardly. The white lotus… people she considered family second to her own now called her by some stranger's name as if they had nothing more to do with her. It was an event she predicted but her heart never prepared for its impact. If not for the binds that hold her fast, she would've been down on her knees in shock.

Swallowing what's left of her dignity, her former self faded into her subconscious. _Katara is not the one they need to talk to. _Immense killing intent poured from her eyes as she lifted her downcast gaze. The ones on the other side of the bars literally had to step back instinctively. By the time she spoke, they have proven that there is indeed a different side to the gentle water bender they thought they knew.

* * *

"Calm yourself, nephew," called out the lotus grandmaster as he approached the enraged fire lord. With a stern nod, he dismissed the guards who were more than happy to leave.

It was an unspoken respect they have for this person that they are unable to take another step forward or utter another defiant word. On contrary, now that the guards have left and that the way was open they felt completely blocked out.

"How was the information leaked? We are be the only people who knew about it…" her blind eyes narrowed in agitation as she itched to stomp her feet and split the walls apart to let her friend out of that miserable place.

"It doesn't matter now. Her secret is out and now she has to face the consequences of her mistakes," he averted his eyes from the Zuko's pleading gaze. "Even with my rank or your title. There's nothing more we can do for her,"

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS? We're already planning on doing something about it!" The accused's big brother courageously stepped forward with that defiant glint in his eyes. Although, it was a given that his little sister is leagues stronger than him, it was never an issue to Sokka. Katara is his little sister and he's going to protect her until his dying breath whether she asks for it or not. It was only through his loving wife's restraint that he stood his ground instead of storming in the dungeon.

Iroh reply was his unwavering silence. "Let her out now," Zuko said under his breath as his reason was undoubtedly numbed by his emotions. Blue flames burst from both his clenched fists as his eyes narrowed threateningly as he prepared for combat. Right now, the person before her is not his uncle but another obstacle that stand between him and Katara.

"Violent as usual, eh, Little Fire Lord," Another member of the esteemed organization emerged from the dark corridor.

"Jeong Jeong," it was the former fire admiral formerly known as 'the deserter' but now no one would dare to call him that. "Does the White Lotus really find Katara guilty?" The last air bender held his battle staff at ready.

"Gather your things and head towards the south gate," the peace-loving elder commanded, ignoring Aang's question entirely.

"Did you not hear his question? Katara is…"

"South gate. Don't make me repeat myself," with that Jeong Jeong turned at his heel and left.

His pupils dilated upon understanding. The fire in his hands slowly died as he left immediately without another word. The others followed his example but not before throwing a glance at the frozen smile on Iroh's face.

"Exactly, what did she propose to make you let her go?" While his eyes still reflected their retreating form, his inquiry was directed at the others hiding in the shadows.

"Whatever made you think we let her go?"

* * *

"Took you long enough," a stranger under a tattered cloak said using a familiar tone.

Everyone almost jumped out of their skin as this person came so close without any of them detecting her presence. "Ka…Katara? How did you…"

"Questions later. Right now, we need to get out of here," which was really logical since the townsfolk hate her and that spending time with the well-known war heroes will surely raise suspicions. So without further delay, they rode their trusty flying yak and went on their way.

Their destination according to her was the far end of the earth nation where the other blood bender was last seen. Not long after they were airborne, she removed her disguise and there was only one question that was asked by everyone in unison.

"How did you manage to get out?"

Her blue eyes reflected the fire nation's land area growing smaller and smaller until clouds covered her vision. "I made a deal with the White Lotus," she answered truthfully.

His brows knitted in uncertainty upon hearing her reply. There is always a catch in a good deal. Not to mention the fact that she just negotiated her way out of a death sentence with the White Lotus as judge and the people as jury.

"What kind of deal?"

"A time-bound one but it's nothing I can't handle," reassuring them with a smile, she began divert the topic into her plans regarding the arrest of the last troublesome blood bender who was wreaking havoc all-over the map.

All throughout the journey, her sudden aloofness worried the others but she earnestly cleared it up using fatigue as an excuse. They all bought her valid reason except for him. Maybe Aang and Sokka had been with her longer but he's been with her long enough to discern that the way she was acting had nothing to do with physical exhaustion.

They came at last to a grand waterfall. Wide curtains of pristine water poured from the mountains and is deposited to a clear lake.

"This is great and all but where is…" the water tribe warrior's inquiry was cut short when he saw his sister going through the waterfall with no signs of emerging.

Without being told, the others were on her tail as she went deeper into the cave that was naturally concealed from the naked eyes. Their jaws dropped and their eyes almost popped out of their sockets as they saw an entire city at the other end of the cave. It was lively and rich. People, both bender and not, lived together harmoniously. No one seemed to mind their arrival since they weren't the only people entering the city.

"What the…"

Her sapphire eyes wandered towards the scared prince. A slight smile lifted her lips seeing the honest surprise in his handsome face.

"Zuko? Is that you?" His heart almost stopped beating as he heard a voice he never dared to forget. His body stiffly turned while his mind debated reality from fantasy. _That voice… it can't be… _

His eyes widened in utter shock as he saw her face. It was the same as he remembered in his dreams, only better. Her beautiful face may have a few lines of aging but her eyes were still full of life and her smile was still as bright as the day he last saw her. "Mom…" his trembling lips uttered while his legs were already halfway towards her.

"Oh my god, Zuko!" She ran up to meet him and trap him in her arms as tears trickled down her face. "How you've grown!" She laughed and cried at the same time while still holding him close. Drawing back, she brushed her thumb against the barely visible burn marks on his face. "You brought him here?" Her gaze coasted over the only person she recognized from the group.

"Katara, you knew my mother was here?"

"I asked her not to tell you. I didn't want to rattle your stable title. I am still under banishment for high treason after all,"

"Ms. Ursa, I'm sorry it must've slipped from my mind that you reside here. We are simply investigating something else entirely," the water bender lied nonchalantly which earned helpless laughter from the others while the mother and son relished the moment further.

In her invitation, they eagerly went to her house to dine while formally introducing each other. In their merry conversation, they found out that Ursa was actually elected leader of this unnamed sanctuary and that the existence of this city is legally permitted by the crazy genius king of the earth country.

It was a given that they'll spend more than a few hours in that place so Katara took her time in taking the longest walk she can before returning. "The person you seek is not… and was never here," her feet froze automatically as another person walked beside her. "In fact, the last time he was seen- it was from a village miles away from here,"

"So, what are you trying to say?" The water bender was so tired of playing pretend.

"The first time we met, your eyes held the look of a cornered predator but now it somehow changed. Was it because of my son? Was it for him that you brought him to this place? Whatever your reason is, I'm glad you did. I will always remember what you've done for us," the older woman wept quietly in front of her while she remained unshaken.

"I just want him to regain everything that was taken from him," Coming at last to a secluded clearing, she stood straight before her body began to perform elegant movement as fluid as water.

"Why do you appear as if you're in such a hurry to help him rebuild his life?"

"Because… I want him to find a reason to live when someone in his life again disappears," then her moves grew more intense and right then and there, Ursa knew what she was practicing wasn't water bending at all.

_**Little Falcon:** Read and review please… _


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Yielding Waters **

_**Little Falcon:** I got sidetracked by the sequel to this series that I almost forgot about updating this. I still believe the first one is better though. We're nearing the end so don't hold back, read and review please. _

_**Standard Disclaimer:** I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth! _

"Why?" She let his deep sultry voice together with the gentle sound of his beating heart echo in her mind before she broke away from her mediation. His effect on her was overwhelming at best, just by hearing his footsteps her heart raced, at the sound of his voice her body felt light and upon meeting his eyes she felt ultimately treasured. His handsome features only grew more breath-taking throughout the years and much to say about his musculature. Gone was that sad, angry fallen prince that vowed to hunt them down to the ends of the earth.

It was completely unfathomable how he was able to decipher exactly where to look despite it being his first time in this terrain. Something compelled him towards a certain direction, like a strong push that somehow tells him where to go. Being true to his instincts, the young Fire lord didn't hesitate and there he was a few feet away from the most beautiful sight he had beheld. His breath got caught in his throat as he marveled at the scene: The great falls parted as they crashed against some unseen force protecting the meditating maiden nestled on spot where the falls deposit into the lake. Her eyes were calmly closed and her body equally at ease. Her long wavy hair swayed with the wind like a thin dark veil. Whether it was the moonlight or some strange illumination, her breath-robbing magnificence seemed more celestial than natural. He somehow felt a need to bow before something so ethereally entrancing. It took ten long minutes before logic found its way back to his system. Licking his lips, the fire bender cleared his throat before asking. The moment she opened those eyes, his knees softened like jelly, threatening to give way as he gazed into his favorite shade of midnight blue. "Why did you let me meet her now of all times?" He had to talk or else he might lose his reason again.

"Do I need to have a reason?"

"No," Why was he even asking this question? She reunited him with the mother he thought he would never see again! What more can he ask? However, there was a nagging tiny voice at the back of his mind that told him that happiness like this comes at a price. His heart beat against his ribcage excitedly as he watched her elegantly walk on water and make her way towards him. Without even thinking, he reached for her hand and pulled her to his tight hug.

It was certain, ultimately indubitable, without question, being in his arms is the safest place for her. The avatar, generals and even formidable adversaries could attest to her prowess in battle. She's definitely strong, more than enough to hold her own. However, when Zuko reached out for her and trapped her in his arms, he made her feel that that strength wasn't enough simply because, it was him. It had always been him who was meant to protect her… from her enemies, from the world and from herself.

Without words, they basked in each other's presence in an embrace that seemed to grow closer that every minute. Their lips sought each other's in a passionate exchange that seemed to erased every kind of thought in their head other than the feel of the lips on his and hers. His chest swelled with pride as his honey-colored eyes reflected her swollen lips and eyes misted with passion.

It was like plunging a knife into her heart. She broke their eye contact and asked. "Are you happy?" She didn't trust herself to walk away from his arms instead she just rested her head on the hollow spot in between his neck and shoulders.

His reply came swiftly and effortlessly. "Yes," Holding her closest as he possibly could. "I regained my honor, I got my friends, I found my mom… and I have you…"

Then twisting it further in as she heard his honest answer. How she wished his answer would be the same even if that last part wasn't included. "You'll always have me…" _No matter what…_

His eyes grew wide in surprise to have her kissing him. This was the first time she initiated something this intimate and not a moment too soon, he responded with equal fervor as they were again locked in sizzling exchange. It was only when they were halfway down did his senses kicked in. In the midst of their… _moment_… he lost his balance, making them fall on the cold lake with a big ungraceful splash.

"What. Did. You. Say?" At that minute, the young Fire Lord felt that he was going to get the answer to all his questions but he pushed that thought at the back of his head as he tried to imagine something a little positive, something a little further from the reality the facts were trying to convey. His body moved automatically but his mind was paralyzed by a single realization that he can't bring himself to admit.

"Katara said that this place is compromised and that Ozai's people will most likely target this area just to get to me. She suggested going to the Earth Kingdom, Omashu. I already sent word to King Bumi of our arrival so that it won't pose a problem. She went ahead to make sure the path to the fortress is clear. If there is anything wrong, she'll send a signal. That's what Katara said hours ago before she left," Ursa relayed her message as she urged every townsfolk towards the concealed waypoint.

"She left us here?" The water tribe warrior got hold of his trusty boomerang and prepared to catch up to his little sister but…

"She said that you and your friends will protect us," True, the population that would be taking the exodus was more than a handful, probably several caravans at least. These people were peace-loving folk despite some of them being able to bend elements. Aside from the gang, there's no one else. Sokka was reluctant but he slowly nodded his head in acknowledgement. In a deeper point of view, he knew why she volunteered to do the scouting. Aang and Sokka need to protect their respective wife, Zuko- his mom. On the other hand, Katara had… the sad, painful comprehension came to him. She was doing this all for them while no one was doing anything for her.

As everyone pitched-in to usher the people to move, there were two individuals were left behind, motionless.

Her gray blind eyes reflected the fire nation's former first lady's uneasy gaze. For the longest minute, Toph stared at her silently before wheeling around to join the others.

_Miss Ursa… if you really want to show your appreciation, then lend an ear to my request… _Katara's stern appeal rang in her head as steadied her shaking composure as she personally told her first lie to the son she had just reunited with. The earth bender's sightless eyes knew the truth, of that she is certain, however it was perplexing why she never told anyone about it.

**Water is fluid, soft and yielding. However, it can put out fire, wear away rocks and even destroy iron- those that cannot yield. As a rule, whatever is fluid, soft and yielding will overcome whatever is rigid and hard. This is another paradox: where what is soft is strong. **

As soon as they stepped inside the silent sanctuary, she sensed the blood coursing through those veins. Normally, she would just feel if there were people or animals around however, it was a full moon tonight. Her heightened senses told her how many are there and exactly where they are. It was like a blindfold tag except that she was the only one allowed to peek, and peek she did. There were a few soldiers and archers with the two neophyte blood benders but there was no sign of the fallen Fire lord and his maniacal daughter. Katara concentrated harder to locate the two but to no avail. It was either they are watching at a very distant place or they aren't here at all. She prayed that it was the later because she'll never let go of this opportunity. Finally, a chance to put a stop to the chaos she, herself, began.

At a safe distance, she watched her preys scatter and then convene after a short while. Obviously, they found out that there was no one here… except for her that is. There wasn't any reason for them to stay in that place any longer. However, she would never let them leave.

With a sharp inhale, her hands fluidly moved through the air followed by light foot work. With a flick of her wrists, the waters encircling the secluded village burst towards the heavens and froze instantly forming a cold prison for her prey. As the thin veil of cloud was lifted, the full form of the silver moon reflected in her intense sapphire eyes. _Time to end this…_

Her dragged footsteps came to a halt. No one noticed since she was intentionally falling far from the caravan since they left the sanctuary. However, her eyes were fixated on her son's back. How wide and muscular it has become, how much burden he was forced to carry after she left him to fend for himself under the cold, calculating gaze of his cruel father. Suddenly the gravity of her former sin melded with the one she just willingly committed, it was so heavy that she couldn't even take another step forward.

"Mom? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Zuko's worried tone only made her feel worse.

"I lied…" Looking at him straight in the eye, Ursa divulged her sickening secret. "She's not scouting ahead. She chose to stay behind and deal with the problem herself,"

"What did you say?" The water tribe warrior pushed his way out of the moving crowd just to heard the answer loud and clear. "Did I really hear you say that my little sister is out there fighting ALONE?" Long-lost mother of their friend or not, this person lied to his face and if it weren't for his wife and Aang holding him back he would've done something very physical just to wring out the truth from her.

The avatar's eyes coasted towards the blind earth bender that was standing adjacent to him. "You knew she was lying from the very beginning, didn't you?" His voice wasn't harsh or accusing but gentle and almost quiet. Sokka ceased struggling upon hearing the air bender's question. His head turned disbelievingly towards Toph. "Why? Why didn't you tell us?" Aang asked the question just so that no one would dare to scream at his wife for her questionable deed.

"Because, like me, Toph believes that Katara _needed _to fight this battle alone," Taking back everyone's attention, she spoke with the wisdom of her years. "She _needs _to recognize herself again,"

"She already does. She came into terms with it already!" With no hint of respect just blatant rage, the pony-tailed warrior exploded.

"Not after the people started calling her murderer. Even in my pregnant condition, I hear her heart began to hesitate again after that. It's the kind of doubt that won't be quelled by sugar-coated words of reassurance and encouragement," her sightless gaze mirrored everyone's dejected faces. "More than anything, it's this moment that will define who she is,"

After a short while, Sokka let out a surrendering sigh. "I guess this is where my job as big brother ends. After all, she has all the support she can get," he cocked his head towards the spot where the young Fire Lord was supposed to be standing. The others merely smiled quietly before returning to their post in guarding the procession.

A shot of thunder sung past his ear and landed on the nearby fallen tree, blinding him for a few seconds before he instinctively dodged a fire blast that came from the same direction. The hidden village was still a little too far but he felt the surge of power that could only come from a technique rendered by a powerful bender. "You're staying behind? This is a first. Are you really that scared of blood benders?" His amber eyes focused on the dark shadows the moonlight can't touch.

"Zukie, Zukie, Zukie, I control two of those blood benders you speak of remember?" the fallen princess of the Fire Nation stepped out of the darkness with her pretty face decorated by a creepy smile. At her heel was another person he never wished to see. His eyes still disapproving while his face as apathetic as ever. Despite having lost his fire bending abilities, the former Fire Lord held his head high as if he's still wearing a crown.

Forming a battle stance, his eyes darted back towards his sister, a mocking smirk formed on his lips. "Then its Katara you're afraid of," not a second too soon, Azula charged like a bull that's seeing red. Zuko read all her moves, blocked and evaded each of her strikes before delivering one of his own that sent her flying at a distance.

"I want to settle this matter once and for all. I challenge you to an _agni kai_…" The meeting of the flames- a duel initiated by fire benders to _civilly _resolve conflict. His healing scar gave a painful twitch to remind him of his first duel against his own father, the man in front of him now.

"Humor me, Zuko. Even _if_ Azula agrees, who will the one to see you fall?" True, he needed someone on his side to bear witness to events that will transpire so that no bias can be made.

"I will be his observer," the great flying bison landed nearby and with him was a person everyone least expected.

_**Little Falcon:**__ Read and review okay?_


End file.
